


Love You, Goodbye!

by Leocasso



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Radio, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Louis, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Artist Zayn, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boss Louis, Boss/Employee Relationship, Car Sex, Childhood Friends, Double Dating, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Graffiti, Love Triangles, M/M, OT5, Office Romance, Photographer Harry, Reconciliation, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Team, Writer Louis, larry smut, larry smut in later chapters, tomlinshaw smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 35,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leocasso/pseuds/Leocasso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new guy in the office.....Louis just hates him, but nobody else seems to get it.  What with his dimpled smile and charisma, he is the hot new thing who everyone loves. But Louis can't stand him, not when he is everything Louis lost. Harry Styles was a ghost from the past. And he had no fucking business butting in his present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Lou, are you free tonight?" Zayn's voice was off.

"I can be, what's up?" he asked, though he already knew what must be happening.

"Ummm....Li and I broke up!" he said, the strain in his voice evident even though the phone.

"Zayn, where are you now?" Louis asked, already shutting off his laptop. Work was almost over anyway, it didn't matter if he left early as long as he met his deadlines.

"I am at home," Zayn replied.

"I am coming there now, give me ten minutes," Louis cut the call and walked into the elevator.

Zayn and Liam! God, of course they broke up again. This was the third or fourth time this has happened. They loved each other too much to stay away but somehow they ended up hurting each other every single time. He wondered what might have caused the rift this time around. 

Last time, it was Liam's parents who caused the fight. To put things lightly Liam’s parents were not very thrilled when he began dating Zayn. As if it was Zayn's fault that Liam is not straight. But that's what they chose to believe., Zayn turned Liam into a gay man. But Louis had thought that they had sorted it out. What caused the fight this time around?

The lift stopped and someone else entered into the small space, but Louis was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice at first. But then those green eyes caught his attention. He knew them...only one person he knew had eyes as green as those. He used to know the size and shape and every fucking thing about those eyes and the man who possessed them.

"Louis Tomlinson!" the voice reverberated in the tiny cabin.  _He looks different,_ a small part of his brain noted. What had changed? Long hair, tight jeans…But still gorgeous as always.

No, No....he couldn't do this. Louis made to get out of the elevator. He would take the fucking stairs rather than be with  _him_  even for a second.

But the door had already closed.

"Fuck!" Louis cursed.

They were currently on the fifty fourth floor. Seems like he had no other option but to suck it up and suffer Harry  _fucking_ Styles.

But then what was  _he_ doing here? This was Louis' office! Since when did Mr Wildlife and Nature begin to visit headquarters of _X_?

"I got a job here," said Harry as if he could read what was going through Louis' mind. His voice....it was the voice which still haunted Louis' dreams. The one voice he had tried to erase from his mind forever.

"Huh, really! So you had enough of running across continents shooting pictures of animals?" Louis asked, his voice purposefully light. If it wasn't for his fisted hands no one would know how tightly wound he was.

"Well...it's been three years. I wanted a break. And this magazine offered me a good deal," said Harry.

Of course they would. It was the famous Harry Styles, after all. Photographer _extraordinaire._ Louis was facing away from Harry. If he saw that damn smug face he might just do something drastic. Which would in all likelihood get him fired.

 The chirp of his phone was a welcome rescue. Both from Harry as well as his violent thoughts.

"Babe, did Zayn call you?" It was Nick on the line.

"Yup, I am on my way to his place," Louis replied very much aware of Harry's curious eyes.

"I am with Liam now...and he is a mess. He called me to come and get him, half-drunk from a bar. By the time I got there he was totally out, so I brought him to our place." 

"Good...I will call you once I get to Zayn's. Just don't let Liam drink anymore," Louis said.

"Will do, I gotta go now...call me...Love ya,”said Nick and Louis could picture Nick in their home now, taking care of a very drunk Liam. 

"Love you too...babe," Louis replied before cutting the call. This was the one tricky part when your best friends were in a relationship. The post break up fiasco's. And so far Louis and Nick had to go through it three fucking times.

"Boyfriend?" Harry's voice pulled Louis out of his head. Shit. He had forgotten Harry's presence for a second.

Right then the elevator opened, Louis got off as fast as possible. "None of your damn business," he said before storming off to find his car. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Rain was pelting onto the roof of the car, its thumping creating a unique harmony with the heavy breathing and the soft music from inside. The glass, clouded with fog felt cold against his otherwise hot skin. His whole body felt hot with the fervent and blazing hot kisses from those lips._

_Those lips which were now tracing the lines of his cheekbones before they came down to claim his mouth again. Louis moaned into Harry's mouth as his tongue entered his own. His hands broke free and latched on to his curls as_ _his shirt ripped under the other boys hands. But Louis couldn't care less....he was pre-occupied with the warm mouth which was now moving southward exploring the newly exposed skin._

_In the cramped backseat of the car, Louis could feel his cock pressed against  his own. He rubbed himself against Harry, desperate to get some relief._

_"Haazzz," he moaned as the Harry began pulling down his jeans all the while peppering his stomach with kisses._

_"Fuck!" Louis moaned as Harry bit his navel unexpectedly. Louis was gasping for breath. They were in the backseat of his car behind the school grounds and Harry was about to give him a fucking blowjob._

_"Gorgeous...Lou," Harry whispered as he looked down at Louis exposed completely. And then Harry dived in taking Louis cock in his mouth, moaning around him. Louis gasped as Harry took him in all the way to the back of his throat. There was no way he was gonna last....the boy was too fucking good with his mouth._

_"Hazz....Fuck!" That was the only warning he could give before he shot his load down Harry's throat. The rain continued to fall evenly on the car even after Louis came down from his high._

_Harry's lips were once again against his own..and this time he could taste himself on him. "Fuck...babe that was just...." Louis began speaking but then he heard it. The tapping on the window...Someone had seen them. Fuck!_

 

 

Louis opened his eyes as rays of sunlight fell on his face.For one blissful moment he didn't remember anything and then his dream as well as the meeting from last night rushed back to his mind.

Fuck! Why? Why did he have this dream? It's been three years, why the hell is Harry Styles appearing in his life and dreams now! Louis pulled off his sweaty covers in disgust and stood up, blinking the sleep away from his eyes. He began to stretch his arms and then the note on the bedside table caught his eye.

_Good Morning babe,_

_You looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you. Breakfast is in the kitchen...I will see you in the evening._

_Love you xxx_

_Nick_

 

Louis smiled, his bad mood instantly disappearing. It had been quite late by the time he had returned from Zayn and Nick had already slept, so they didn't have a chance to speak.

Louis dialed Nick's number, once more plopping down on the bed. "Good morning dick head," Louis said as soon as the phone clicked.

"Good morning sunshine!" Nick replied.

"Sorry I was late last night, did you wait up for long?" Louis asked.

"I was tending to Liam, he at last passed out in the guest room, near midnight. The guy is gonna have one hell of a hangover when he wakes up, keep an eye on him, would you? How was Zayn?" Nick asked.

"Not much better, he was sober at least. He just wouldn't say why they broke up, you have any idea?" Louis asked.

"Nah...Liam was not making any sense. Are you working today?" Nick asked

"Afternoon, I won't be here when you get back. Damn!" said Louis.

"That's bad, but we will see each other tonight right?" He asked for confirmation and then continued. "Listen, I gotta go now...I am on in five minutes...Love you."

"Love you too," Louis waited till the beep before he put the phone down and got up to visit the bathroom. Nick's schedule at the Radio had changed and that was messing up their schedule a bit. But Louis was sure they will work it out soon.

Once he took care of his needs, Louis walked into the kitchen. He switched on the radio and was welcomed to the voice of his man.

Louis smiled as he examined what Nick had made. Bacon and eggs! He made a quick trip to the guest room and found that Liam was still sleeping. Louis thought about getting him an Advil and water for when he wakes up, but Nick had already done that too.

He was about to go and plant himself in front of the TV and ravish his breakfast before he remembered the work he didn't complete yesterday. _Might as well finish that_ , he decided and pulled out his laptop.

 _"I got a job here,"_ Harry's voice from last nighthit Louis like a thousand bricks, just as he switched oh his laptop.  Fuck! Why the hell was he back. For once, Louis life was going perfect. He was out of Doncaster, he had a good job that he loved, he had great friends and he had Nick. In fact, life had been more than perfect till yesterday. And now he would have to see Harry's face every fucking day. 

He had forgotten that part of his life. Zayn had too. When they left Donny, they had decided to never go back. The place only held painful memories. Memories of pain, humiliation....memories of Harry. 

Louis pulled his hair in frustration. Harry had always had a way of getting under his skin. One minute with him in the same elevator and he was already losing it. There was no way he would survive in the same building as him without physically hurting the guy. 

He remembered the dream...fuck! That was not even a dream...that was a memory...a memory from a time when Harry was all that had mattered. The night in the car...Louis' car. He had destroyed it in his anger before he left Donny. It just held too many memories.

A groan from the guest room pulled Louis out of his musings. Liam must have woken up, Louis shut his laptop and moved to check on him. He knew it was useless trying to concentrate on work when his mind was being pulled in a thousand different directions. Liam would provide a better distraction, he hoped.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr Tomlinson!" Louis raised his head from his laptop and found his boss standing in front of him.

"Mr Cowell? I didn't hear you coming in!" Louis said. 

"I knocked but I guess you were preoccupied." He said smiling, before sitting down.

"Umm...just working on a piece," Louis said wondering what the visit from Cowell was about.

"Well...I just needed a quick word. It won't take much of your time," he said.

"Sure...What is it?" Louis asked closing his work.

"I don't know if you are aware that we roped in Harry Styles as the new head photographer?" Simon asked.

"Yes...I heard," Louis said keeping his voice as neutral as possible. Of course...head photographer! Harry wouldn't have settled for anything less, obviously.

"Well, given his talent and creativity, he deserves it. He would definitely be an asset for the magazine. But.." Simon paused as if unsure about how to proceed.

"But what?" Louis asked, sensing that Simon was gonna say something unpleasant. Well, more unpleasant than what the situation was right now.

"But he doesn't have much experience. Yes...he is a well acclaimed photographer, but that's different from what we do here. He is not familiar with the ways of the office and the kind of work we do here. To be honest with you, I am still confused about why he applied for the position." Simon stopped.

"Wait. Harry applied for the position? I thought the magazine approached him?" Louis asked.

"Well you thought wrong. Monday morning he comes into my office...proposes the merits of having him in the crew and the demerits of him playing for a rival..."

"And you hired him just like that!" Louis cut him off.

"No..of course not. I did talk to my superiors, but they were thrilled at the idea!" said Cowell.

"What idea?" Louis asked. 

"That's what I was getting to say! We are going start a new division in the magazine..... _Style & Clicks," _Simon announced proudly.

" _Style & Clicks?" _ Louis asked dubiously. 

"Yup, the section will majorly focus on the Harry's photos," Simon asked.

"Great!" Louis said. He had to admit that the concept was good.

"Why are we just limiting it to clicks from Harry? We have other good photographers too. Wait? Why are you telling me all this? What does all this have to do with me?" Louis asked.

"This is an experiment... This is just a rough idea right now. Once the section gets a head, he can work with his crew to work on expanding it. And I am telling you all this because you have a part in this too! " Simon smiled.

"I do? Last I checked..Mr Cowell... I am a writer, not photographer," said Louis.

"I know that...and that's why we need you. Harry takes the pictures. And you would write about them...that's the plan," he said.

"What! No, No,No....why does someone need to write about them? The pictures can speak for themselves. Or you could ask Harry to write, it's his photos. So why me?" Louis asked as panic hit him. Fuck! What the hell was going on.

"I thought you would be happy, to hear this?" Simon said frowning.

"Wha- Yes...I-I am very grateful that you are considering me for this post but-" Louis began but he had no words to say. How would he explain the situation to his boss?

"Listen to me Louis...this is a very good opportunity for you. And I had to pull some strings to get you this post, so don't screw this up!" said Simon.

"Did Harry Styles have something to do with this?" Louis asked dreading the answer.

"Wha- no...why would he be involved. He doesn't even know you," said Simon. His expression looked sincere enough. Louis decided.

"You didn't let me complete Louis...the new job comes with an increment of twenty percent from your current salary. And you will be heading the team," continued Simon.

"Wh-Why me? And I thought Harry was the head?" Louis said.

"No, Harry is the head photographer. We can't just make a new employee the head of an important section! He is practically a stranger, but you on the other hand is experienced and loyal. Your articles always bring in good reviews. And you got the job because you were the next in line for a promotion. You have been in sight of the superiors ever since your touching piece on LGBTQ," said Simon.

"I thought they were mad at me for that piece?" Louis asked remembering the hate mails he received once the article was out. Not to mention the stern warning from Griffins, Simon's boss.

"Well...they were mad because you were sneaky about the piece and published it without consulting anyone. But then the magazine received a lot of press and overall the article had a great reception...so" Simon let it hang.

"So, what about my current section?" Louis asked. He loved writing what he wrote. That was the whole reason he chose X magazine. It gave him so much freedom as long as he didn't abuse it much. Like the time he wrote a piece on dirty journalism (they had stooped him from publishing names at the last moment) and this article on LGBTQ. 

"You can still do that...I know you love writing about current affairs. But think about this. You are going to be heading an entire section. You get people reporting to you. I can't understand why you are being so reluctant?" Simon asked.

"I am not being reluctant...I just..this is so sudden...Can I think about it?" Louis said rubbing his forehead.

"Make it fast...Let me know by tomorrow," Simon said before getting up to leave. Louis shook his hand and watched as he walked away.

"Fuck!" He cursed. This was a great opportunity. One which doesn't come by everyday. If only Harry fucking Styles was not involved.

Louis picked up his phone and dialed. "Z...can you meet me at the restaurant next to my office for lunch? We need to talk. It's urgent," Louis said and cut the phone as he received a positive. 

There was still an hour before lunch time. Trying to concentrate on work was just useless. He slumped on his chair, and put his hand between his head trying to sort things out.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone...so here is the next chapter. I am posting it a bit early because my exams are around the corner. So updates might come a bot late next week. But I am usually most inspired to write when I have to study, so I might post sooner rather than later. Do let me know what you think of the story so far...

"Harry Styles!" Zayn whispered in disbelief.

"You mean _the Harry Styles_?" He asked Louis in disbelief.

"How many Harry Styles' do you know Zayn?" Louis asked impatiently.

"Well....forgive me but this is all a bit too much too much absorb, what the fuck is doing here?" Zayn asked but began speaking again before Louis could respond.

"Louis, you do realize how all this looks? He runs into you, after three whole years, in your very own office, he gets a goddamn job there, and somehow you end up being his boss...this all seems too much of a coincidence."

"I know...and Harry was the one who approached _X_ for the job," Louis concluded for Zayn.

"What does he want? Seems like he is worming his way back to your life," said Zayn.

"Not a fucking chance," Louis growled.

"Really? I think he might have already managed it. Look at you...I haven't seen you this messed up since the night you totaled your car...again that was over Harry. What is it about this guy that drives you so wild? And keep your voice down," Zayn said as he observed the curious glances from the other customers in the deli.

"You know what it is! You know everything, Zayn! The guy gets under my skin, and messes with my head," Louis hissed.

"I loved that bastard. I threw away every fucking thing I had for him, My mom, my sisters, my friends...every fucking thing. And what did he do? Tell me Zayn, what did he do? He ran away. Like a coward. He didn't even bother to tell me to my face. And I waited for him like a fool...but all I got was fucking letter," Louis slammed his fist on the table as the memories came rushing back. Harry Styles was a locked cabinet in his mind. A cabinet which has burst open now.

Zayn was silent. He would never forget that night...that hellish night, when rain had pelted down on him as he desperately in search of Louis, the night that he held Louis, homeless, broken and dead. That night that he watched Louis destroy that car with a vengeance as if it was Harry himself before falling on his knees and crying. The night that he had packed his bags and left with Doncastor with his friend. That night when he had seen his best friend break apart into a million tiny pieces.

"So what are you going to do?" Zayn asked.

"I don't know!" Louis sighed, his head between his hands.

"This is the chance of a life time...I can't let him ruin it for me!" "There...you do know Louis! You have a decision," Zayn said, but Louis remained silent. His eyes closed, his food till untouched.

"Does Nick know?" Zayn asked after a good five minutes of silence.

"Does Nick know of what?" Louis asked, his eyes blinking open in alarm.

"About everything? Have you told him stuff....I mean he must know that there is a reason you never go to visit your family, right?" Zayn asked.

"I-I just told him...I just told him bits. That my stepfather disowned me for being gay and pretty much threw me out of his house. And that my sisters think that I am a thief and liar," said Louis.

"So you skipped the part about Harry?" Zayn asked.

"Well...what was I supposed to say? I was an idiot...I fell for a guy who was just using me for his personal gains and he left me after I made a very public declaration of my love for him, leaving me heartbroken..." shouted Louis.

Again a few customers turned around at the noise at Zayn glared at them.

"Louis! Nick loves you...don't you think he deserves to know?" Zayn asked.

"Look...I didn't mean to hide it from him..It's just that, I met Nick and I was scared. I was afraid that it would just be like Harry again. I went out with him only because you kept pushing it. And then when I genuinely fell for him...I was so scared. I still am...I keep wondering when he is gonna leave, even though he has never done anything other than love me like crazy. I am so fucked up and I am afraid he would just leave when he knows how much of a burden I am," said Louis. "

What the fuck, Lou? Where is this coming from? We both know that Nick is heads over heals for you. The man was in love with you even before you agreed to see him. If he knew the truth about your past...I think he would only love you more, not less. The man thinks the world of you...and no, you are not a fuck you. Stop saying that," This times Zayn was the one who got the curious looks from customers.

A server approached at that moment. "I am sorry gentlemen, but we are getting complaints about your voice levels..if you could please keep it down..." he said.

Louis had already gotten up from his seat. "Let's get out of here," He said before throwing some bills on the table and storming off.

"Louis...wait!" Zayn rushed behind Louis and caught up with him in the parking lot.

"Drop me off, will you?" Zayn asked. Louis just gave a curt nod. Zayn got in the car and Louis began driving, the silence felt too heavy.

But Zayn refused to be the one to break it. At last Louis sighed. "What's going on with you these days?" he asked. Zayn was surprised by the change of topic but decided to go with the flow.

"Nothing much...I am working on some new stuff.And I repainted my studio, nothing much really," he said wishing he could come up with more. But unfortunately, that's all he had at the moment.

"Liam, still with you guys?" he asked.

"No, he left last night. Is either of you gonna say why you broke up?" Louis asked, his eyes glued to the road.

"It's nothing...we just argued over something. We are working it out," Zayn asked. Louis turned around on hearing that. "The last time I saw you, you said you didn't ever wanna see his face. And now you both are working it out?" Louis asked. "I was angry that night..pissed off. I saw him with that ex girlfriend of his and kinda lost it. He still calls her a friend and always brings her over...and she hates me, and keeps making these passes at him. But no, she is just a good supportive friend!" Zayn shook his head. "We are working it out...by that I mean talking. I don't know anything more for now...I think we both need the space now, It's too intense, this thing between us."

Louis just nodded. He knew how Zayn must be feeling. He had been there. Falling in love was very much like getting high. You feel weightless, the world feel more beautiful, everything seems perfect. And once you lose that love..after you have become an addict, you suffer. You burn and crash. He would know. He had experienced it first hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Congratulations!" Louis turned around and was welcomed to the sight of Nick with a huge bouquet of flowers in his hand. 

"What are you doing here?" He said as Nick enveloped him in a bear hug and passed him the the flowers.

"Well...I got a call from my boyfriend, apparently he just got promoted. So the good partner that I am, I decided to take him out to celebrate," said Nick.

"Hmm....really. I think your boyfriend would really appreciate that," Louis said before pulling Nick's face down for a kiss. 

"Give me a few seconds...let me just gather my things," Louis said once they broke away.

"Sure...take as much time as you want babe!" Nick said and planted himself on a chair.

"Anyway, where are we going?" Louis asked as he moved back to his table.

"Aaahha....No, that's a surprise, darling!" Nick said, his eyes on his phone.

"I hate surprises...," Louis grumbled. Nick just shook his head at him. He will just have to stick it up and wait it out. Louis packed up his laptop and shoved some files into a bag, and collected his phone. "Okay, I am ready." he said.  

"That was fast." Nick said before taking Louis' hand.

He held out his hand and they walked out of the his office hand in hand. 

"So you said over the phone that you met Zayn for lunch. What did he say?" Nick asked as they walked towards the elevator.

"Ummm...he said he and Liam are talking once again. They are taking it slow," Louis said, his mind automatically going to the other things they had discussed. Zayn was right. He needed to tell Nick the whole truth .

"Lou!" Nick was shaking his shoulder. "Where did you go off to without me?" Nick asked. Louis shook his head and put on a weak smile. He had zoned out for a second.

"Nowhere...just got thinking about this special date of ours," Louis said. 

"Oh....ya, it's gonna be really special," Nick said bending down to kiss Louis. All thoughts fled Louis mind once he felt Nick's lips on his own. His arms were wrapped around Nick's shoulders while Nick's rested on his bum. Louis loved the taste of him, a special blend of caramel and chocolate. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was aware that this kiss was hardly appropriate for an office, but at that moment he didn't care.

It was a discreet cough that brought the two of them back to reality. And they broke away panting for breath, faces red with embarrassment. Louis cleared his throat and put on a smile to face the person who had broken their bubble. 

"Nick...man! Fancy seeing you hear," it was Niall, one of the photographers from the magazine. But Louis wasn't paying attention to him. His eyes were locked on a pair of green ones behind Niall, filled with an array of feelings. Hurt, Anger, sadness...

Harry stood silently behind Nick, his tightly clenched hands and misty eyes the only sign of the storm waging inside him. 

"Well, my man here, just got himself a promotion and that certainly calls for a celebration, doesn't it?" Nick was saying.

"Of course it does! Louis, congratulations bro....you deserved it." Louis turned, the spell cast by those green eyes broken. 

"Emm...Thanks Niall," Louis said aware of NIck's inquisitive stare. 

"Who is this new guy with you Niall?" Nick asked.

"Oh shit...I totally forgot to introduce you guys! Nick meet Harry Styles, he is a very well known photographer. And Harry, meet the one and only Nick Grimshaw, Louis Tomlinson's gorgeous boyfriend, my longtime friend and of course RJ for BBC Radio one," Nick laughed at Niall's dramatic introduction for him.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Nick said holding out his hand.

"Same here," Harry said firmly shaking Nick's hand but his eyes remained on Louis. Louis looked away not wanting to make eye contact with him again.

"Nick...I though we were going somewhere?" Louis asked.

"Ya....of course we are, sorry guys, we gotta go, I have plans with my man," Nick said smiling at the boys but he gave Louis a questioning look. Of course he had noticed Louis' sudden change in demeanor. 

As they turned around and walked away Louis was still aware of those green eyes which boring into his back.

 

 

 

"What's going on?" Nick asked once they were in the car with Nick behind the wheels. 

"What do you mean?" Louis asked. He did not want to talk about things now. He rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"I think you know exactly what I mean, Lou. What the deal with that guy?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I don't know what you are talking about." Louis said. He switched on the stereo in an attempt to shut down conversation. But Nick was not having it.

"That guy couldn't take his eyes off you. And I know that you knew it.  Your whole demeanor changed once you so him. Who is he?" asked Nick.

"Nick, are you seriously trying to say that the guy has a crush on me?" Louis said trying to play it off. No way was he talking to Nick now.

"No, not a crush...something deeper. I don't know. He looked so hurt, and angry. I think he might be in love with you," Nick said.

"You are insane," Louis said his voice suddenly rising.

Nick turned to face him. "Why are you getting so angry?" He asked. "What's up Louis, you are acting really strange. What's up between you and the guy? You are not cheating on him with me, are you?" Nick asked jocularly in an attempt to defuse the obvious tension. 

"Fuck! stop the car Nick," Louis commanded his already thin patience wearing out.  "Lou..." Nick began.

"Just stop the car!" Louis repeated and this time Nick obeyed. 

"Louis, I was joking. You would never cheat on me, I know that...I am sorr-"

"Well...that was not very funny, Nick. You are insane... You saw Harry for all of five minutes and you decided he is in love with me and that I am cheating on you...Wow, that's some trust you have, dude..you don't even know-" Louis stopped abruptly.

"Know what?" Nick asked. "Know what Lou? And why are you getting so damn defensive?"

Louis felt like his head was about to burst. He took a deep breath. "Look, I can't talk now, okay. I will explain things, just not now!" Louis got out of the car.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Nick asked bewildered.

"I-I just need to be alone now, Nick. I will talk to to you later...I promise I will explain,"Louis said and walked off without waiting for a reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not very happy with the response for this story. Maybe I should scrap this. Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

The sky was grey...cloudy. Sun had become just a small speck hidden by the massive clouds. It was getting darker too. But Louis didn't care. He was too caught up in his own world to notice anyone or anything.

 

_"Such a disgrace...I knew you were of no good, but this is low even for you...bloody cocksucker. I hope you are happy. I have lost my integrity and value in this society. All because of you bastard. I don't ever want to see your face again, you have until morning to gather your things and leave for good..." Louis watched silently as his stepfather stomped off._

_He had expected Mark to be angry but he didn't think that his stepfather would throw him out. He looked at his mother, who had been silent all this time. It's always been him and her against the world..."Mom-" He began but she cut him off._

_"Why Louis?" she asked, her voice so deadly quiet._

_"Why? What do you mean?" Louis asked shaking his head._

_"Why did you have to be like this?"_

_"Be like what? Mom, what the hell do you mean? It's not a choice...I didn't choose to be like anything. It's just who I am! And I love him, mom."  Louis shouted but his face was contorted in pain. Nobody seemed to get him anymore._

_"More than me, Lou? More than your sisters? Did you even think about them before doing this?"  she shouted back._

_"Mom, I didn't do anything wrong! Yes, I should have told it to you earlier, but I just realized myself recently. I-I don't know how to explain. He makes me so happy...and I didn't mean you to find out like this. I didn't mean it to reach you like this..you were not supposed to find out like this!" he could feel that tears were rolling down his eyes. She didn't speak again, instead choosing to walk away. His legs refused to hold him up any longer and he fell to the floor, anger, humiliation and pain overpowering his body._

 

"Louis!" the voice brought Louis back from his memory. He turned around and found Nick walking towards him, still dressed in his clothes from earlier but looking gorgeous as always, though stress lines marred his face.

"I know...you wanted to be alone. I tried, I went home and everything...but then it was getting dark and I was worried again. You are mad at me, I get it! I deserved that...I should have never made such a joke, Lou-" Nick stopped mid-sentence Louis launched himself onto him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. 

"Lou..."Nick whispered but Louis just silently held onto him. So Nick just hugged him back, one hand on his back and the other nuzzling his hair. 

"I am the one who should apologize...I was an ass, Nick! I-I was just...I am sorry, you planned a date for us, and I went and ruined everything over someone who shouldn't even matter, I am just so..." Louis couldn't complete as Nick's mouth cut him off.

The kiss was not sweet and soft like earlier, it was rough and Louis responded in kind. Louis' bit Nick's lower lip eliciting a moan from him which went straight to Louis' groin. 

"Fuck!" Louis growled as he attacked Nick's mouth with his own. He could feel Nick'e erection pressed against his stomach and that did nothing to quench his desire. 

"Take me home...babe," Louis whispered in Nick's ear before proceeding to nibbling his earlobe.

"At last Nick pulled away from him with a groan. "Home," he said talking Louis hand.

"Louis leaned in to him, desperate in his need for him. 

"We need to talk, you know that right?" Nick asked once they were back in the car.

"We do...But first how did you find me?" Louis asked. He had been at an old children's playground, which he and Zayn used to frequent around the time they had shifted to here.

"Hmm...Zayn and I were out the other day and he pointed this place out to me. He said you always liked to come here and watch kids play when you were unhappy," Nick said.

"They used to remind me of my sisters...that's all," Louis said shrugging his shoulders.

"If you miss them so much we can maybe go visit them, I would like to meet them too you know!" Nick said.

"No!" Louis said abruptly. But then he saw Nick's hurt expression and elaborated. "It's not like that...Nick, there is some stuff which you should know, I should have told it earlier but I just...couldn't," Louis rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Does this have something to do with Harry Styles?" Nick asked, his eyes only on road.

"It does," Louis replied. Nick was silent, Louis took it as a cue and began to speak.

"Harry was my friend...actually he was more than a friend. I have told you about how my mom and me moved to Donny after she remarried right? Ummm, my stepfather, he was not evil. He used to treat me well enough. He adopted me as a son and even wanted to make me his successor. Everything was okay, till Harry came into my life. He was...I don't know how to describe him...he was different from everyone else, unique!  Always carrying around his camera and clicking pictures of everything and anything. He seemed perfect to me. My best friend. He was almost like the life I had left behind. Single mom, part-time jobs...barely meeting ends. We first met at a party and soon hit it off. He was...I don't know. He had this charm about him. Within a week of knowing him, I was in love. Before him, I had never...he made me realize who I was, you could say. We were each other's first."

"But some of my friends didn't like that I was keeping friendship with a low class. They went behind me and threatened him to stay away. I was so angry when I knew and we had this huge row in the middle of the cafeteria," Louis paused for a breath. Nick was silent but his hold on the steering were tight.

"They wanted to know why he was just so important and called him a faggot, and I ended up shouting that I loved him and that if he was a faggot so was I, in front of the whole school! The news traveled fast. My stepfather disowned me, asking to get out of the house. And my mom never protested. My sisters were told I was a thief and liar...but that part you already know," Louis said putting it all as lightly as possible.

"What happened to Harry?" Nick asked his voice betraying the strain.

"He...He left.  I was crashing at Zayn's place, ever since I got kicked out..and Harry, Zayn and me had planned to leave Donny and come here as soon as Harry graduated. He was busy with his exams and I was busy arranging some money, so I hadn't seen him for a few days. The night before we were leaving I went to his house because he was not picking up my call and found his house locked. His neighbor passed me a letter his mom had written for me before going to live with her daughter. The letter said that Harry had left for this job. He got this offer for internship from some big shot photographer whom he had send his pictures. She apologized saying that it was a once in a life time opportunity for him and that he had been so thrilled that he left as soon as he could."

Louis looked up and found that the car was in the garage. How long had it been since they arrived here? How come he didn't notice that the car had stopped. He turned and saw Nick staring at his face. His eyes, filled with pity, sadness and love. It was the last one which prompted Louis to continue.

"Here I was...the idiot who gave up everything, including my family for a guy, only to be left by him the moment he found something better. I was a mess after that night. I got drunk and smashed my car in anger. If Zayn hadn't found me that night....," that wretched night will alwats be branded in his memory. Noount of alchol had stopped his heart ache. Even after smashing that damn car..he hadn't felt better.

"The next day, we left Donny as per the plan. I worked some part time jobs, drank a lot and partied for pretty much the first few months in London.But then Alicia at X found some of the poems and stuff I used to write and contacted me. And three years later, here I am!" Louis stopped.

"He just left? Just like that...?" Nick asked softly. Louis just nodded his head.

"I was angry then, I am still angry...but it doesn't matter anymore. I love you! And Harry Styles is just a speck of dust from my past. But now you know why I reacted badly to your joke. I don't even wanna breathe the same air as the bastard. He is dead in my eyes!" Louis said before opening the door to get out of the car.

"But he is still in love with you..."Nick's voice made Louis turn back. 

"I couldn't care less, but I am grateful for one thing though. He ultimately led me to you," Louis said moving towards Nick. That brought back a small smile on Nick.

"I love you, babe...only you," Louis said and Nick pulled him into him, almost squeezing his body. "And I love you...," he whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I was a bit wound up the other day..talking about scraping this. Sorry...I totally blame it on my exams. I love writing this fic and it really keeps me sane. Thank you for all the lovely comments I received. I am gonna continue writing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> My exams are done and I was in a mood to celebrate, so here it is...the new chapter.  
> I have a huge holiday coming up and that means more time to write..so you can expect faster updates.

The dim glow of the shade cast Nick's face in a glorious light. Louis looked up from his place at the foot of the bed, all pleased with himself. He could count the beads of sweat on Nick's forehead as he laid on the bed gasping for breath.

He had done that, he had reduced the always _cool as a cucumber_ , Nick Grimshaw to  a gasping mess. Louis thought proudly.

"You are such a little devil," Nick panted between gasps. "That was the best fucking blowjob in the world, I think I almost die-," Nick let out a shriek as Louis once more pulled him into his mouth. "Fuck Lou, too sensitive...no, no...baby give me a little time to....fuuuuck," Nick began letting out a string of profanities as blood rushed to his dick again.

Louis once again lowered himself to suck Nick off smiling at the colorful language coming from his boyfriend's mouth. Nick moaned again as Louis' tongue made contact with his engorged head. The power he felt at that moment, it was heady and Louis moved on with the task at at hand with increased vigor. But then suddenly Nick's hands were on Louis hair pulling him away.

"What the fuck...," Louis growled as he suddenly found himself pinned to the bed, with a smug looking Nick straddling him. 

"You little shit, you are gonna pay for this...," he said before turning Louis over so that he was lying face down. He wiggled trying to get free, but Nick held him down pressing his weight on him.

"Such a glorious ass!" Nick growled just before a slap landed squarely on Louis' left cheek. He let out a moan, as the pleasure-pain coursed through his body. Nick began kneading his ass and then  _crack...._ another slap landed on the other cheek.

Soon Louis' ass was on fire and he was about to scream in frustration. He was so fucking hard, and each slap just made him hornier, the stink adding to his pleasure. Just then he felt the cold liquid on his butt crack, and Louis could not stop the desperate moan.

He heard Nick laugh. The fucking asshole was having fun, teasing him. Louis just knew how exactly he was gonna repay him for this. But for now he was at Nick's mercy. He was already so fucking hard from sucking Nick off and then the spanking had almost made him burst. He needed to come...soon.

"Fuck me now...," Louis growled at Nick as he continued teasing Louis, fingering him, and spanking him in turns. Another slap landed almost immediately. "Nick....just fuck me now!" Louis meant it as a command but it came out as a moan.

Nick just ignored him and added another finger into his asshole. It was not enough. He needed more, he needed Nick's cock.

"Nick...just fuck my asshole," Louis shouted at Nick as the need inside him continued to grow. Again a slap, this time on his butt crack, and Louis screamed. It took everything in him, not to come right then. He fucking wanted Nick inside him. 

"Nick...please," Louis moaned in absolute desperation. The fucking bastard just laughed. Louis growled out in frustration. "Do it now!!" Louis said with all the force he could muster.

"Your wish is my command, darling," Nick said, and then pulled Louis by the hair and thrust his tongue into his mouth. And then Nick was inside him, pummeling into his asshole, and Louis cried out into Nick's mouth. He could feel Nick everywhere, and Louis was in heaven.

At last Louis broke away from the kiss desperate for air, but Nick didn't lose a beat, he continued the grueling pace, thrusting in out faster and faster as Louis continued to moan and shriek in pleasure.

"Baby, you are so fucking perfect," Nick growled, as another slap fell on Louis perfect round ass. He knew he was not going to last, he was so fucking close, "Nick...," Louis moaned in warning and Nick responded by biting his earlobe.

"Come for me!" He commanded before his hand made contact with his ass. 

That was all it took to make Louis shoot off screaming out in ecstasy. He was squirting ropes of cum into the bed, chanting Nick's name as his orgasm carried on for what felt like an infinity. By the time, Nick was anywhere ready to go off, Louis was too far gone in pleasure.

"I want you to come again," Nick's voice rumbled in Louis' ears, pulling him back.

"Wha-," Louis didn't get a chance to response as he once again felt stinging slaps on his ass. "Nick, I can't!" Louis moaned. But Nick just quickened the pace of his thrusts. 

He knew he would have trouble sitting tomorrow, and probably for the whole of next week, but that was perfectly fine payment for the ecstasy he was feeling now.

"You can and you will!" Nick said adamantly, before pulling all the way out of him, making Louis moan at the loss of fullness. 

"Arms and knees," Nick growled and Louis scrambled into position, not liking any moment which they were wasting.

Nick's hands were on Louis' hips and once again he thrust inside. Nick was so hard and it almost hurt, but it just felt so damn good. Everything felt more sensitive, his whole body seemed to be on fire. Louis threw back his head in pleasure and he was once again on edge. "More..." Louis moaned and Nick fastened his pace again. And Louis started pushing back to meet his thrusts. Nick licked the sheen of sweat along Louis' backbone eliciting another high pitched moan from him.

"Baby...," Nick growled as his one hand moved towards Louis' cock and began massaging his balls. "Nick...please," Louis moaned as he felt the fire inside grow ten-fold. 

"I am gonna come, and I want you there..along with me," Nick whispered before biting down on his shoulder blades. Louis screamed in pleasure-pain and then Nick was rutting into him once more, with all he had.

"Fuck!" he screamed out as he spilled inside Louis. And that triggered Louis' own fire to burst and course through his body. He growled out as pleasure shooted from his veins, his fingers grasped the sheets roughly as the intensity became too much to handle.

And then they both were on their sides, completely drained and gasping for breaths, the bedside nightstand casting their shadows on the nearby walls. "That was..." Louis began but he couldn't continue...it had been perfect, no it had been more than perfect. Exactly what he needed after the night they had. And Nick as always knew him well. He needed this tonight, the rough, animalistic and raw sex. 

He knew his body must have a dozen hickeys but he couldn't care less. It had felt so damn good. Louis felt Nick's arms around him and moved to nuzzle into his chest. They were both covered in sweat and filth but he couldn't care less. At this moment he was perfectly content just lying there listening to Nick breathing.

"I love you," Louis said to Nick, kissing his fingers.

"I love you too, Lou... _forever_ ," Nick mumbled back, placing a sweet kiss on Louis' forehead, his eyes already drooping. 

Louis laid there as, watching as Nick slowly fell into a slumber, tired from their night activities. He couldn't sleep. _  
_

_"Forever!"_ the words continued to resonate in his head. His mind was once again in conflict, the peace he had earlier found, once again lost with Nick's words! His mind reeling in the memory of the little curly haired boy who had promised him the same.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me how you feel about the chapter, your words are my motivation.  
> And I do know that all of you guys are impatient for more larry, and it's coming soon I promise.  
> Love you guys...thanks for all the support you have shown for the fic....I am so happy. <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last night's update was a bonus from me to celebrate my exams being done for good.  
> But then I have to carry the story forward so here is the next one.  
> All those who wanted Harry's side of things, I think you guys might like this.

_He has a boyfriend_...the thought kept running over Harry's mind as he continued to jog. The thought and the image of them kissing had played on loop in his mind since last day. 

"Fuck!" Harry shouted as he continued to punish his muscles. he enjoyed the pain. It was so much better than the other pain, the physical one he could handle but the emotional one Louis had created, he couldn't.

Of course he would have a boyfriend, why the hell would he not? Louis was perfect, everyone would want him. It was stupid of him to think that Louis would have waited. 

He thought of the stupid dreams he had built up in his head over the years. Dreams of a future with Louis, of running into Louis' hands, a Louis who had been waiting eagerly for him, a Louis who still looked at him with eyes full of love.

 He was such an idiot. Why would Louis ever wait for him. Back in the day Harry had never understood Louis ever gave him the time of his day, he could have had anyone. Everyone adored Louis, worshiped him. Whether it was female or male, Louis had never lacked for attention. 

But Louis had chosen him, chosen to belong to him. He remembered how Louis had defended him in front of the whole school, came out in front of the whole damn school full hypocrites, declaring his love for Harry.

And you left him, Harry thought. He had left Louis just like that...he didn't have a choice. But nevertheless he had left him. Without even saying a goodbye...He had left a note explaining things, he had not asked Louis to wait for him, but he had hoped that Louis would have... _Louis would have done what?_ How could he have expected Louis to put his life on hold and wait for Harry to sort out his mess. That was selfish. 

He should have at least taken a clue when he got no response to his letters, or when no one answered the phone. But he still hoped and waited, like an idiot. Louis had made his choice, but he still continued making up stupid dreams of them together.

At last  he stopped the grueling pace he had set for himself, as tears blurred his eyes. He fell on the soft grass on the roadside with his head between his hands and fought to control the tears threatening to spill over.

He should be happy for Louis. He should be glad that Louis is happy and doing well in life. His boyfriend seemed nice. Harry thought. They looked content, happy, in love. That was enough...Louis was all that mattered. His stupid heart will deal. Louis was happy with his life and did not need Harry ruining it. 

But Louis seemed to hate him now. Harry didn't understand that. Shouldn't he be the one who was angry? Louis had not even bothered to reply to his letters. But Harry was not angry. Disappointed, maybe...but he was the one who left and he ccouldn't blame Louis for moving forward in life.

He could live with Louis not loving him anymore, but what he couldn't take was the anger and disdain on Louis' face whenever they locked eyes. Harry had not counted on that. Not even in moments of weakness when he actually thought Louis wouldn't be waiting for him, he had never counted on Louis hating him. He had thought Louis would have understood, but apparently he hadn't. 

He couldn't live with seeing that hatred in Louis' eyes. No, Louis might not belong to him anymore but Harry wasn't giving up. Louis was his best friend. And he wanted his best friend back. Nick Grimshaw can have his heart, but he was not walking out of Louis life a second time. He would be there at least as a friend.

 

 

 

"Good morning," Louis blinked as he took in the sight of Harry Styles in his office, launched on a chair. He appeared to have been waiting for him. Louis tried not to notice the dimples on his cheeks on the waterfall that was his hair.

"What do you want?" Louis asked, setting his stuff down on the table, wondering what Harry was doing in his office.

"I have some ideas for the section, and as you are my new boss, I am supposed to run it past you...," Harry said flashing him those damn dimples again.

"Okay, go ahead," Louis took his chair, trying to act professional and keep his damn feelings out.

Harry launched into his plans and Louis listened silently. Harry had come prepared and despite himself Louis was impressed. His own mind began to churn, and soon they were throwing ideas back and forth, making elaborate ideas for the new section, engrossed in work, all personal stuff forgotten for the moment.

"I will hold a meeting tomorrow, and we can discuss this once more with others, maybe they will also have something to contribute," Louis said referring to their team of five, who will be running the section. Other than Louis and Harry, Niall would be joining them as the second camera man, and Caroline and Louise from the magazine's design team, both of whom Louis had roped in specially for their section.

"Maybe we could..." Harry began but at that moment Rihanna's rude boy blared from Louis phone, drowning out his voice.It was Nick's song of choice for himself, Louis smiled as he excused himself to answer the call.

"Hey babe, how's your day going?" Nick's voice chirped.

"Hey dickhead," Louis replied. "My day is going well, thank you very much for asking," Louis looked up and caught sight of Harry's face. The eyes which were sparkling just moments ago seemed to have suddenly dulled.

Louis cleared his throat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Was there anything else you wanted, besides inquiring about my morning?" Louis asked into the phone, trying his best to keep his tone light and also not to look at Harry. Why did this feel like he was cheating? His head was so messed up. 

"Actually, yes...it's a Friday, and I was thinking maybe we could all go out. As in you and me, and Zayn and Liam. The two dickheads are together again, I hear. We could catch up with them...what say?" Nick asked.

"Sure, that's great. It's perfect," Louis said slightly excited at the prospect of a double date with Zayn and Liam. Double dates were always fun and mostly ended up with both couples getting shit faced. A prefect Friday. Just what he wanted, and he did need to talk to Zayn. 

Louis said goodbye to Nick and cut the call. "So that was your boyfriend, I guess?" Harry asked.

Louis was about to give a snarky reply but then decided not to. He had held onto his anger for long enough. And he was working with Harry now, it was best if they were cordial. So he just gave a slight nod.

"He seems to be a great guy, everyone here seems to love him," Harry said remembering how Niall and others had reacted to seeing him in the office last day.

"He is a _great_ guy, and he is kinda famous around here, Thanks to Radio one," Louis said with pride in his voice. 

"You seem to be happy with him," Harry said quietly and Louis looked at him.

"No," Louis said and watched as Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't _seem_ to be happy with him, I _am_ very happy with him," Louis said, eyes still on Harry and then continued, "As much fun as this little heart to heart had been, I believe we are done here, so unless you have something else to say, get out!" Louis said turning away fixing his eyes on his laptop.

He waited for Harry to speak, even as he pretended to be busy, but nothing came. At last he heard a sigh, and foot steps walking away. Louis pursed his lips and tried his best not to let the disappointment wash over him. Disappointment for what, he didn't know.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I am still reeling from the amazing responses for the last chapter. Thank you so much!  
> So go ahead...here is chapter 9.

 

"Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson! What a pleasant surprise!" Zayn knew that voice. They were at one the best restaurants in the city for their double date and everything had been going perfect until that moment.

Calvin Rogers, one of the asshole friend's of Louis back from High school. Why did it suddenly feel like all the unwanted jerks from the past were making reappearances? Zayn wondered.

"Calvin," Louis responded, shock evident in his voice.

"Yup, the one and only...fancy running into you guys here," he said.

"What are you doing here," Zayn asked trying to disguise the disgust in his voice.

"Me? I own this place, dude...isn't that amazing?" Calvin asked with his classic cocky smile.

"It's pretty good," Liam, the ever-polite one replied.

"And you are?" Calvin asked just then noticing Nick and Liam.

"This is my boyfriend Liam and that's Nick, Louis boyfriend," Zayn replied.

"Boyfriends...you both still into guys? I thought you two must be over that phase by now, at least you Louis, after what that dickhead did to you, I thought you must have given up on men. But I guess, once a fagot, always a fagot, right!"

Zayn saw Louis grimace. Nick's face had also darkened and he seemed about to hit the asshole.

Zayn himself was barely holding himself back. He was about to give him a piece of his mind but Liam beat him to it. "I don't know who you are, but I do certainly know you are an asswipe, I wonder if the rest of your customer's know that particular piece of information, may be we should let them know..." Calvin opened his mouth but Liam cut him off.

"As good as the food here is, I think we will leave, before you end up with a black eye from Nick. And we won't be coming back and certainly won't be recommending it to anyone," Liam said as they got up and began walking out.

"As if I care if a bunch of fagots chose to not eat at my place," said Calvin.

"Calvin, pal...you are just digging your grave," said Louis his experssion murderous. Zayn put a hand on him to stop him from hitting the asshole. Nick took his other hand.

"He is not worth it," Zayn whispered to Louis.

"I hope you enjoy the review of the restaurent on tomarrow's Rdio one breakfast, asshole," Nick said, just as they walked out of the place

"What the fu-," but they were not listening anymore. Calvin would get his due.

"You are gonna murder him, aren't you?" Zayn asked Nick.

"Nah, I might just put in a word about my night out with my friends and how a homophobic asshole ruined it, and my listeners have always been very loyal," Nick said.

"Would serve him right," Liam said as Nick huddled into Louis who had gone uncharacteristically quiet. 

"Where to?" Liam asked.

"Why don't we all just go to our place and order in?" Zayn suggested.

"That's a great idea, I am in the right mood for Chinese," Nick chimed in and Louis just nodded in agreement.

"Then home it is!" Liam said starting the car.

 

 

 

 

"So, the whole breakup was just a stupid misunderstanding? A really foolish misunderstanding! Do you  both have any idea how worried we both were?" Louis asked looking at Liam and Zayn, who were now looking guilty.

"That's it! We are not getting involved in your fights anymore...," Nick said in mock anger. They were all at Liam's and Zayn's place. And now that they all had a bit of alcohol in their system, they had loosened up a bit and the Calvin episode was forgotten for the moment.

"Well that's just how we love each other! Right darlin," Liam said giving Zayn a small peck while Louis rolled his eyes. His mood seemed to have picked up, Zayn noted.

"And once we are married, you can't just kick me out anytime you get angry," continued Liam, his tongue slurring a bit from the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"What!" Nick and Louis asked simultaneously. 

"Shhh!" Zayn whisper-yelled at Liam.

"Am I that drunk or did I really hear you say marriage?" Nick asked.

"Who is getting married? Zayn and Li are getting married?" Louis'e eyes were as big as saucers.

"Li.....that was a surprise!" Zayn whined,shaking his head at his drunken fiance.

"Oops, I am sorry baby," Liam said cuddling into Zayn.

"I think you had enough for today," said Zayn taking Liam's glass away from him.

"Oi, we are still waiting here!" Louis said pointing at himself and Nick who both were standing with their hands crossed, facing him and Liam.

"Sorry...., Zayn you explian," Liam said.

"Umm, yes, we are engaged, we meant to surprise you both, but as you might know my fiance has a big mouth once he is drunk," Zayn said with a nervous smile while giving Liam the evil eye.

"Wow!" that was all Louis could say.

"Engaged?" Nick still seemed to be in shock.

"I know it's a bit of a shock, but this is what we both want," Zayn said getting a bit worried by the lack of response. 

"Congratulations! Both of you," Louis was the first one to get over it. He opened his arms and hugged both Liam and Zayn.

"Yes, Congrats guys," Nick said, joining the group hug. 

"We were just caught in surprise," Nick said. 

"We are really happy for you both." Louis also spoke up.

"So who proposed?" Nick asked once they were all seated again.

"Liam did!" Zayn said bashfully. It was very romantic, he drove me to this place where I do graffiti and then I saw _"marry me"_ painted on a wall, when I turn around  I see him on one knee, in front of all those other artists there...and then he asked. It was so perfect for _me_.

"That was so _you_ ," Nick said, knowing Zayn's love for graffiti.

"Yup, now you will have to top that!" Liam said giggling at Nick.

"What? Top what?" Nick asked.

"My proposal you fool, you are the most romantic among the four of us, so you have to find something bigger to propose," Liam said. Louis saw Nick's face change into for a split second. Ws he glowering at Liam?

"What make you think he will be the one proposing?" 

"Er....that...umm, just an intuition," Liam said.

"So who wants to make a toast for Zayn and Liam," Nick said changing the topic, distracting everyone.

But Louis was not distracted. His thoughts still remained on Nick's face change on Liam's words, long after they all dispersed, long after they reached their homes, long after Nick fell asleep next to him.

What did Liam mean? Was Nick planning to propose? What would he do if Nick did propose? Was he ready for marriage? He looked at Nick's face hoping it will give him some answers.

Louis loved Nick. He truly did. But was that love enough? He had loved Harry too, but that had not been enough to stop them from crashing and burning. Nick was not like that, Louis knew that. But what if he ended up hurting Nick instead...like Harry had hurt him. He would never forgive himself if he hurt Nick.

Louis sighed in frustration. Once upon a time this was exactly what he wanted- home, marriage, babies...but Nick had not been the man in those dreams and those dreams had been shattered long back.

Harry's face came back to his mind. The Harry _he had loved_ and the Harry from _now_. Which was the real one? Louis got up and left the bedroom in frustration.

He needed a smoke. May be that would calm him down. 

And he did feel better. It was cold and he just had a pair of pajama pants on him, but he felt so mush better. He felt free. As he watched the smoke he puffed out Louis made his decision, he would say  _yes_.

Nick loved him and he loved Nick. He would say  _yes,_ if Nick proposed. Louis let out a long breath feeling in control once again.

Louis had no idea why Harry had suddenly reappeared in his life and he didn't care, his future was with Nick. Harry could just go to hell.

 _"You do care,"_ a small voice whispered inside Louis' head but he ignored it and just took another puff feeling at peace once more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Nick going to propose?  
> Oops a small cliff hanger, I know many of you will be angry at me...sorry!  
> All will be well soon, I promise.  
> The next chapter is almost done, so depending on your response I will post it sooner or later.  
> If you like my story, hit me up on tumblr...if the response is good I might post some spoilers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing with holidays is that you have a lot of free time with nothing to do. If this keeps up, I will probably begin updating almost daily. What to say, I am jobless and bored...:P

 

"Good Morning Folks," Louis said addressing _his team_ that had gathered in his office. This was their first meeting and also the first time Louis was going to address them as their head, outwards he was the picture of calmness, but inside, he was a nervous wreck. 

"So!" Louis looked around at the four eager faces looking at him expectantly as if he was about to blow their minds.

He cleared his throat, "Umm, as you all know, we are starting a new section for _X_ and it is called _Style & Clicks!_"  All eyes turned to Harry and Louis saw the faces change. He had expected this. 

"Nice play with the words!" Caroline muttered.

"I think Mr Cowell was the one behind the name," Louis said and started to move on. 

"Mr Styles here, has some ideas that he would like to bounce with you..." began Louis.

"You mean since this section is made for him, he would say and we would all obey, right Louis?" Niall asked.

"Mr Horan! Please mind your language. I think you know why the whole section was created in the first place, and I believe you had volunteered yourself to be a part of this?" Louis asked.

"Yes, I did, because I thought this section would help more photographers to come up, but then turns out the whole thing is just about Mr Styles here, even the name of the section. To be honest Louis, I expected more from you, I thought you had more integrity than to be just a puppet!" 

"Enough Niall! One more word and I will though you out of this meeting. And did you even hear what Harry was gonna say? How can you judge before even hearing him out? And about the name! As I said, it was not Harry nor me behind that, if anyone has an issue, you can take that up with Cowell. Now keep your judgement aside for five minutes and listen, and if you still have issues, then we can talk," Louis glowered.

This was not how he had envisioned the meeting to go. And Niall was the last one he would have expected to speak like this. He couldn't even imagine what must be going through the other's minds.

Every one had gone silent at Louis' outburst. "Mr Styles please!" Louis motioned Harry to begin speaking, but Harry had gone white as a sheet.

"Umm...I, Louis..." Harry stuttered for a second but on seeing Louis' eyes on him, he seemed to gain confidence. He took a deep breath and began.

"Err...I know that none of you are happy with my presence here. Most of you have worked here for years, struggled your way, climbed the ladder. And then, I come in, a twenty something guy, without even half the qualification and work experience as most of the employees here." Harry paused for a moment looking at the faces which were watching him."

"Just like that, the magazine creates a whole new section just to employ me. It's unfair, I know that too. Believe me when I came here, all I had wanted was to be a normal photographer for the magazine...I didn't mean for any of this." Harry stopped for a breath.

"But when I heard this idea, I loved it. As Niall said, it's a chance for new photographers to come up, to show their talent. There are lots of them out there hoping for a chance, brilliant ones who just go unnoticed. If things hadn't happened the way they had I would have been one of them, still struggling, unrecognized and unknown," Louis stiffened, he knew where this was going.

"There is this photographer, his name is Jeff Azoff, I think Niall might have heard of him and you too Louis. When I was a kid, I loved him pictures. I wanted to be like him, when I grew up, and I used to send him the mails, lots of them, and pictures I had taken hoping he would notice and give me a chance. And after four years, he finally noticed me, and made me his assistant and now here I am. He made me what I am and I want to do the same for someone else. And this section seemed like an excellent portal for that," Louis' hands were in a fist. Of course, if Harry had run away with him he wouldn't be the famous photographer he is today.

"Well- the idea you sell is very noble Mr Styles, but unfortunately what we see is just a section made to publish your pictures and talk about them. How does helping new photographers come from that? Niall is the only other photographer in the section and he is certainly not a struggling photographer," Louis was brought back from his thoughts by Lou's question. Niall sniggered at Lou and she gave him a playful shove.

"That's what the name is for!" Louis said before Harry could speak.He needed to take this meeting forward.

" _Style & Clicks_ is a new section, so it would take some time before it gathers readers. But with Harry's name attached to it, the pick up rates will be bigger. And once we have a steady following we will expand, and include more photographers. That has already been discussed with the heads, once we manage to make the target set by Cowell and team, we are free to experiment and we won't be under close supervision anymore. Only I would have the final say in what goes in the section and what does not." Louis stopped.

"So what is the target number?" Niall asked.

"Two million in a month," said Louis.

"What!" 

"How?"

"That's impossible!" 

The room broke into chaos as each one began speaking over the other, even Harry looked shocked. 

"Silence! Speak one at a time," Louis said at last.

"What if we can't reach that number?" Harry asked.

"The section gets shelved, and you would get your wish of being a normal photographer," said Louis looking at Harry.

"But that's unfair! Photography is not that popular! How can they expect us to get that many readers in a month?" Lou asked.

"Well that's what we are here to discuss! It is difficult, but not impossible. If we work together, we can achieve it. And by work together, I mean, work as a unit. So are you all in?" Louis asked looking around wondering if he was really the man for this job. Everyone murmured their accent and Louis nodded, hoping that there won't be any further issues within the team.

"Good! Now as you all know Harry and Niall would be working on the photographs, Lou and Caroline are from the design team and would assist with the themes and stuff. Right now, I am the only writer in the section, but if all goes well, one more writer will be joining us as soon." 

"Who?" asked Lou.

"I don't know, she is new," Louis said. "I will introduce you all, once she joins."  Seeing that all were quet once again Louis motioned at Harry to continue with his idea.

 

 

 

"Ahmmm," Harry coughed, trying to get Louis' attention. Everyone else had left for a lunch break, but Harry had stayed back, hoping to get a moment with Louis.

"What?" Louis asked.

"Thanks for defending me," Harry said.

"I was not defending you, I was defending myself," Louis said.

"Umm...still thanks," Harry said and Louis just gave a small nod.

"So are you going for lunch?" Harry asked.

"No, I am going for a football match," said Louis and Harry frowned in confusion

"Of course I am going for lunch, that's why it's called a lunch break, Harry," Louis said moving to walk out of his room.

"Can I join you? We need to talk!" Harry said.

Louis stopped in his tracks, his back facing Harry. Harry had almost turned away sure of his rejection when Louis muttered, "Fine, meet me downstairs!"

"Sure, I will meet you there in a second," Harry said his face exploding into a smile as he dashed to get his stuff.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did that go...quite boring, I know. But needed that to take the story forward.  
> What's gonna happen at lunch?  
> And do you think Harry really left Louis for a job?  
> Why did Harry really leave??  
> Soon...I promise :)
> 
> PS: I am blazingbrown on tumblr...hit me up if you have any queries regarding the story. If I see interest I will post spoilers and glimpses there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...any one saw the whole twitter thing with Zayn? Don't know how others see it but I say...Ot5 ride or die.

Louis didn't know what had gotten into his head to agree to this. Harry and he were at the diner and the atmosphere was heavy with silence. What was he thinking? The diner was just two blocks away from the office, but the walk there had been very quiet and awkward.

"I visited Donny," Harry said breaking the monotone once they were seated. Louis, who had buried his head in the menu in an attempt to avoid conversation, looked up in surprise.

"Mom is back, she got remarried and decided to settle there," Harry said. Louis remained silent, his eyes back on the menu.

"So, is Zayn still around?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Louis was refusing to look at Harry.

"What is he up to these days?"

"He is an artist."

"Maybe I could take pictures of some of his stuff! I used to do that back in the day." 

"Why don't you ask him." 

Harry fell silent then, since the server came to take their orders. 

"Look, I don't know why but for some reason you seem to be very angry at me. I just want to be your friend," said Harry, once the man left with their orders.

Louis looked up at Harry in disbelief, the nerve of the guy. His hands were clenched in fists and he tried to hold his tongue, this was a place he regulared and he didn't want to cause a scene.

"Louis, would you please say something," said Harry exasperatedly.

"What the fuck do you want me to say? What else did you expect then?" Louis exploded losing the last shred of control.

"Of course I am angry, What did you think? That I would be waiting with baited breath in the hope that the high and mighty Harry Styles will come back? You left Haz, you left without even a word. I gave everything up for you...my mom, my sisters, my friends...every single thing without batting an eyelash and you just left me, just like that!" Louis looked away from Harry's face and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"If you had came and told me about your internship, no one would have been more happy about it than me. I would have waited for you...but no, you had to go behind my back. I was making these huge plans for us, working day and night, planning this whole happy picture like an idiot and you must have been laughing behind my back, seeing me make such a fool of myself," Harry's face looked confused, but Louis couldn't stop the words anymore. The hurt and anger accumulated over the years was bursting out at last.

"What more do you want? You left and I have made peace with it.Why the hell are you back here, Harry? I know you have no need to work in an office like this.  I am happy with my life, _was_  happy...until you walked back in and brought everything back. I am with Nick and he makes me happy, I was happy with him...but no you just had to barge in ruin my life again. Do you know how hellish this whole weekend had been? It's all your fault..." Louis seemed to be talking more to himself now, than to Harry.

"I should be happy, Nick is gonna propose...hell, I should be exited, but here I am instead, worrying about what I should do with the nuisance of an ex-boyfriend!" Louis regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. Harry's face had gone white, and his eyes were glazed with tears.

"I-I gotta go," Harry said and walked off before Louis could speak again.

 

 

 

 

_"I should be happy, Nick is gonna propose...hell, I should be exited, but here I am instead, worrying about what I should do with the nuisance of an ex-boyfriend!"_

 "Fuck!" Harry growled as his fist made contact with the wall. He welcomed the pain which shot through his fingers. His eyes were filled with tears, which he had barely held back as he rushed through the busy streets of London to make it to his apartment.

_"I should be happy, Nick is gonna propose...hell, I should be exited, but here I am instead, worrying about what I should do with the nuisance of an ex-boyfriend!"_

He was a _nuisance_ for Louis now, Harry thought as he fell into a nearby sofa as despair and pain took their toll on him. And Louis was going to get married! He couldn't picture it, losing him forever....another man with his Louis. Harry closed his eyes and tried to get a hold on himself. He couldn't lose himself like this.

He had thought that he had made peace with Louis moving on, but now...how could he? He couldn't lose Louis like that, why the fuck did he think coming back here was a good idea? Louis had moved on and he was just a _nuisance_ , a _nuisance_ who took him away from everyone and played with his heart.

Harry opened his eyes as confusion rose in his mind again. Why did Louis say that Harry had lost his mom and sisters? Something was not making sense. And Louis said he had left without a word, then what about the letter he wrote before leaving? And all those mails and phone calls? What about all that? 

Harry shook his head as  he realized that they both had been played. And he and Louis had both fallen for it like fools. He needed to clear this up, tell everything to Louis and make him see the truth...but first he needed to see a someone, a certain Zayn Malik.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Zayn? Why does he want to see Zayn? And what exactly happened that night three years ago?
> 
> What did you think of the chapter, do let me know....I am exited to know. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all...I just want to thank everyone who had left those lovely messages. I love reading them and they always cheer me up.  
> And from now I would try to post the updates on alternate days. I hope to finish this fic at least by the end of this month or begging of next.   
> Please do tell me if you are enjoying the story...and thanks for the kudos too :)

It had taken him some wok, but Harry had managed to get hold of Zayn's address. He needed to find out the truth and for that this was essential.

He and Zayn had not started out on the greatest terms, Louis had been Zayn's best friend and both of them had been possessive over him. Louis always used to laugh it off.

Zayn had been quite upset about them keeping their relationship a secret from him. Especially since he found out only because he walked in on them fucking, in Louis' car. It had taken some time but Zayn and Harry had resolved their issues for Louis' sake and over time they had even become friends. Especially since Zayn was a bi himself and therefore never judged their relationship.

But now, Harry's mind was filled with doubts. Zayn was the one person who was close to both him and Louis. Was he the one behind all this mix up? Harry was sure that someone had worked hard to keep him and Louis apart. He just needed to know if that someone was Zayn or not.

Harry knocked on the door determined to get it over with, but was surprised when someone else opened the door. Wasn't this the right address?

"Er...does Zayn live here?" Harry asked nervously. He should have called first, damn...but he had thought it would be better to make a more direct approach.

"Yes, he does. Who are you?" the man asked.

"Well...I am his friend from Doncastor, Harry Styles," he saw the other guys face change the moment he uttered his name, and not in a good way either.

"He is in his studio, that's over there," the guy said curtly, pointing at the smaller cottage like building next to the house. He nodded and began making his way over to the cottage, wondering who the guy was. Maybe it was his boyfriend, last he knew Zayn had been just broken things with Perrie.

Harry knocked on the door but no one answered. The door was not locked...so he deiced to walk inside getting more impatient by the minute. 

The room was not what anyone would expect an art studio to be. It certainly did not look anything like Harry's well organized studio, back in his condo. Graffiti adorned the walls,half done canvases and abandoned paintings were stowed in the corner, newspapers strewn with all kinds of  colors,  and the lone lean figure of Zayn, his back towards the door all his attention focused on the work at hand, which seemed to be some kind of portrait.

Harry coughed in hopes to get Zayn's attention. 

"Leeum, I told you not to come in, you can't see this till it's do-" Zayn turned back and stopped mid-sentence as he realized it was not Liam who had walked in.

"Umm...I knocked, but no one answered, and the door was open..."Harry began.

"What the hell are you doing here," Zayn asked.

"Look, I just needed to have a word with you..." Harry tried again, in an effort to be polite, but Zayn was shaking his head.

"Just get out of here Harry, I don't want to listen to anything you might have to say," he said pointing at the door.

"Zayn please, there has been a misunderstanding...Louis won't talk to me and you are the only other person who can clear it up," Harry said, his patience wearing thin. Why wouldn't anyone listen to what he has to say. Why the hell did everyone hate him so much?

"Louis won't talk to you? What about the three years that you didn't even bother to think about him? What about that, huh? Now that you are famous and bored, you suddenly remember your friends, friends you had ignored for years....and then you expect us to be all happy to hear from you and welcome you with open arms? Are you freaking nuts?"

"What? You guys ignored me for three years. No one replied to any of my letters, I tried calling you but even that didn't work. No one responded, not even once....and now you are blaming me! Really? If anyone has the right to be angry, it should be me." Harry shouted back, at last losing it.

"What? We didn't receive any letters, not a single one, and certainly not any phone-calls or messages," Zayn said. 

"I know that...I realized that much from Louis' behavior. I just want to know what happened to those letters? I certainly did send them and Louis certainly didn't receive them. So then where did they disappear to?" Harry asked looking pointedly at Zayn.

"What? Are you serious? You think I had something to do with it? You-wha- Stop lying Harry, are you seriously telling that you send letters to my place and that I hid them from Louis?" Zayn shouted.

"No, I send the letters to our apartment, the one we had decided to rent in London, before I had to leave. I send a couple of messages to Louis' house too, and no one ever answered my phone calls," Harry said.

"We never rented that place, Louis didn't want to stay in that place, not without you. And he wasn't answering his phone because he threw his smashed it into pieces in fury, not because I did anything. And why would you send stuff to Louis' home? You knew he was disowned. How dare you come here and accuse me after all this time? What do you take all of us for?" Zayn asked.

"His mom said that she talked to Louis and solved his issues with step-dad, she even wanted to come with us to London to see our place and help set things up," said Harry.

"His mom? Harry, Louis hasn't spoken to his mom since the day he walked out of that house for you, so stop lying would you?" said Zayn.

"But-I spoke to her...in fact my mom spoke to her too. An-," Harry couldn't understand what exactly was happening. What had happened between Louis' mom and him? Louis had said he was not speaking her.

Zayn took a deep breath. "Look, you left okay, you left him without a single word, and now you come and spin all these lies...what the fuck do you want?" 

"For fuck's sake...listen won't you! I didn't leave without a word. I left Louis a letter, everything happened so fast and it was not like I had a choice," said Harry.

"Would you stop lying, you never left a letter, you mother did...a half ass sorry for leaving him high and dry, and what do you mean you had no choice? Just admit you chose your famous photographer role model over Lou," spat Zayn.

"I would never choose anyone else over Louis, I left a letter for him, and not with my mother...I personally left it with Lottie, his sister. I explained why I had to leave and I promised to return as fast as possible...I hoped he would wait. But he never responded and he certainly did not wait. ," Harry bellowed.

"Guys...would you both stop it? You can be heard across the road," a voice cut in. Harry turned around and found a bewildered looking Liam standing at the door.

After all the shouting and screeching the silence in the room suddenly seemed deafening. Zayn was taking deep breaths, frowning in confusion, his hand on his hips.

"Something....Something is not adding up. What the fuck happened that day!" Zayn asked.

"Maybe you should both calm down a bit, and then talk instead of shouting at each other," Liam suggested.

Zayn nodded at Liam and then walked out of the studio. "Why don't you come into the house, we can sort it all out, once you both cool down," Liam said.

"Sure," Harry said and followed Liam into the house. He might just have lost Louis forever but he would at least get to the bottom of this and find out who was behind all this. And he had a feeling it might not be Zayn as he had first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...I don't if this is the place for it but I just want to let you all know that some of my friends and me are organizing a 1D fic exchange during the hiatus. More details about this can be found on the tumblr account. http://1dbreakexchange.tumblr.com/
> 
> The Ao3 page for the same is http://archiveofourown.org/collections/1DBreakFicExchange  
> It begins in January and goes on till May...check out the details. Let me know if you are interested. All 1D ships are included. Do participate....if you have any questions my tumblr id is blazingbrown.tumblr.com.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I promised updates on alternate days and then I go off...I am sorry, something unexpected came up.  
> Also thanks again for the wonderful reviews...they make my day!  
> And do keep telling me your thoughts on the updates :)

"Even if what you say is true, you do know that nothing is gonna change, right?" the guy who had introduced himself as Zayn's fiance asked, once they had all calmed down a bit.

"It makes a difference, at least to me. Louis thinks that I am an opportunistic asshole who left him at the first sight of money and fame, I need to change that!" shouted Harry.

"Louis does not love you anymore," said Zayn who had remained silent since they returned to the main house.

"I know that...but I can't let him go on thinking that I left him just like that without a word. I-I love him enough to let him go, but I want him to know my side of the story," said Harry.

"What exactly is your side of the story? I heard you two shouting something about a letter," said Liam.

"Yes, I left a letter with Louis' sister- Lottie before I left," said Harry.

"Louis didn't receive any letter...in fact he does not even have any contact with anyone in that family anymore. But how did you even meet Lottie? And why did you give the letter to her?" asked Zayn.

"As I said before, Louis' mom came to see me and we talked, she apologized to me for the way she behaved and said that she had convinced his step-dad to allow Louis back to the house, she said Louis' happiness is the most important thing and that if I am what that makes him happy, she won't come between us. Lottie was with her that day...they said they were going to visit Louis on the way back and pursue him to return home with them, so I gave the letter to her."

"But why did you hide it? Why did you not tell us earlier in person that you received such an offer? Louis would have been thrilled for your sake, and you know he would have done anything to support you. Why did you keep it a secret and run away like that," asked Zayn.

"I did not run-away, I left because I had no other choice. Jeff Azoff...he was my role model, you know how I used to keep sending him stuff, hoping he would like at least one, at last he did! I received the offer a few weeks after Louis left his home, but I didn't want to leave and be away from you all, so I didn't mention it to anyone...I didn't want to disappoint anyone and I knew Louis would insist on me going if he came to know. But then...," Harry trailed off.

"Then what?" Zayn asked.

"My sister Gemma...she ran into some trouble. She mixed with the wrong kinds of people, she became a drug addict and to feed off her addiction she borrowed money from some ruthless men, I had to help her, so I admitted her in a rehab, shifted my mother closer to her and took the job offer to pay off the debts, " said Harry.

"How were you able to pay off those debts with the salary of an intern?" Liam asked skeptically.

"The men Gemma meddled with, they used to call home threatening Mom and me, Louis' Mom overheard us talking to them the day she came to visit, she insisted on helping and paid the amount...I didn't want to accept that much money from her, so I promised to pay her back...and I did," said Harry.

"Wait...Louis' mom paid the money to get your elder sister out of a drug ring? Wh-why..." Zayn asked incredulously.

"Yes, I wanted to explain everything to you all in person, but then I had to get on a flight that night or I would have not reached New York in time to meet the deadline," said Harry.

"I had written everything in that letter, and I had hoped Louis would understand, I planned on returning back to him, you know...hoped that he would wait for me, but I never received any replies for my messages and no one picked my calls," continued Harry.

"What about the letter your mother left Louis?" Zayn asked.

"What did it say?" 

"That it was a once in a life time opportunity for you and that you were very exited and left immediately on getting the offer," said Zayn.

Harry pulled out his phone and began dialing his mother.

"Are you calling your mother?" Liam asked and Harry nodded.

"Wait...we need to talk a bit more, before you do something," said Zayn pulling the phone away.

"Talk what? I need to get to the bottom of this...Why would Mom makeup a lie like that? And why didn't Louis' Mom go and talk to him like she promised she would? And who the fuck was behind this ingenious idea to split me and Louis?" Harry fumed.

"If Louis' Mom was involved then his step-dad is definitely involved, we need to speak to Louis first. You are right...he deserves to know the truth," said Zayn.

"This is going to be one hell of a shock for him," said Liam.

"I know," said Zayn and Harry in unison.

The room fell into silence as everyone began contemplating the events of last few hours. At last, Zayn asked Harry, " What happened after you left? When you didn't get any replies from anyone, what did you do?"

Harry sighed. "At first I was upset, then angry and then after three or four months I at last accepted that I have lost him," said Harry.

"Why did you come back now, I mean-why now- after three years?" asked Liam.

"Four months ago, I had an accident...it was nothing major, but in the hospital it suddenly dawned on me that I was all alone, yes I had my mother and sister, but that wasn't enough...I wanted _him_ and I realized that no matter how angry I was at him, or how much I pretended that I was over him....the sad truth was that I am still in love with Louis Tomlinson, he was my first and only love. And I knew I had to at least try one last time," said Harry, hunched on his chair, his head between his hands.

"Harry, Louis loves Nick!" said Zayn quietly.

"And I love him enough to let him go," said Harry solemnly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...about the fic exchange that I had mentioned last time, we have received a really good response. The sign up begins in January, anybody who is interested please check out the blog http://1dbreakexchange.tumblr.com/. If you have any doubts, you caneither message them or else shoot me a message. 
> 
> PS It's a 1D fic exchange, that means we are including all the major ships, not just larry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I know this is not the happiest of the days! The boys officially go on hiatus after tonight's performance at the X Factor finals :( They deserve the break but I still feel....you know how I feel.
> 
> Anyways, here is the next chapter and please don't hate me after reading it!

"I am home," Louis shouted as he got into the house, expecting to find Nick with a bowl of cereal in front of the TV, as usual.

"Nick!" He called out surprised at not finding his boyfriend at the usual spot. He searched the kitchen and the bathroom, but still there was no sign of him. Louis sighed and ran a hand through his hair, getting slightly worried. Things had been a bit weird between the two of them since the night out with Zayn and Liam. And it was his fault, Louis knew that. 

He had tried his best to make up his mind. It was completely natural that Nick wanted marriage, they have been seeing each other for some time, they already lived together, they fucking loved each other...so of course marriage was the next sensible step.

Where was Nick? Louis thought as he plopped down on the bed, after the bedroom also turned out to be empty. He knew what his issue was, the whole concept of marriage...it seemed so final. Fuck! He wasn't still holding onto some insane hope of getting back with Harry, was he? It was not only unrealistic and stupid but it was also highly disloyal to Nick. He just had to squash down any such hopes. 

Nick was a great guy. A great guy that he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Louis took a deep breath, his heart might be conflicted but his mind was made up. 

He pulled out his phone and dialed Nick's number. 

"Where are you?" He asked as soon as Nick picked up. 

"So you didn't get the note?"asked Nick.

"What note?" asked Louis.

"The note I left for you on our bed!" said Nick.

Louis looked around and there it was, placed neatly on his pillow. He picked it up.

"You have dinner reservations for us?" Louis asked reading the card.

"Yup," said Nick.

"Nick...are you there now?" Louis asked.

"Yes, I have been waiting for you," he said.

After the day he had, Louis really didn't want to move from the bed...but Nick had obviously put some effort into this, so he said, "I will be there in ten."

 

 

Louis was a nervous wreck as he approached the restaurant Nick had mentioned. It had just struck him on the way that Nick might be planning to pop the question tonight. He didn't feel good, not at all. And he prayed that tonight was not the night. He wanted nothing more than a peaceful night after the fiasco with Harry. 

He pondered on what to do, he couldn't stay, but he couldn't leave either. He was sure he looked like an idiot pacing in the parking lot. Just as he was about to say fuck it all and get into the restaurant his phone rang. He thought it might be Nick checking to see if he was there yet but it turned out to be Zayn.

"Louis, where are you?" Zayn asked as soon as he picked up.

"I am out on a date," said Louis.

"With Nick?" Zayn's voice seemed troubled.

"Of course with Nick!" Louis asked wondering what was up with him now.

"I-We need to talk to you, it's kinda urgent," he said.

"What is it?" Louis asked checking the watch...Nick must have been waiting for some time now.

"Can't say it through the phone, can you come by? After your date?" he asked.

"I will try," said Louis.

"And try to come alone..." added Zayn as an after thought. Louis frowned wondering what was up but agreed, since he was already running late, and cut the call.

"Are you Louis Tomlinson?" a server approached him the moment he walked into the restaurant.

"Yes," replied Louis, a bit surprised.

"Mr Grimshaw is waiting for you," he said and began leading the way. Louis did not have a good feeling about this...this was not one of their regular dates, Nick was planning something and he knew what it was.

The server led them to a private room and Louis looked around at mesmerized by the beautiful flowers and candles adorning the room. 

"You made it!" said a voice and the moment he turned around, Nick's lips found his.

"This is beautiful," Louis said, once they broke apart. 

"You like it?" Nick said, happiness evident in his voice.

"Of course...so candle light dinner, huh?" Louis said trying to mask his nervousness.

"Yup, come one...let's get you seated," Nick said taking Louis hand.

 

 

"You don't seem very happy," Nick said once the waiters left after serving the food.

"I-It was just a rough day at office," said Louis.

"Well, I am gonna make you forget about office," said Nick winking at him.

Louis took a bite of his food but he couldn't enjoy it, it felt like anything he ate would just come back up. Nick was talking about something and Louis nodded along, though he didn't have a clue what the topic was. His whole body felt light...he rubbed his forehead in frustration as his head began to hurt. What was he going to do?

"Lou," Nick's voice brought him back to the moment.

"Where did you go?" he asked looking at Nick a bit anxiously.

"I-I don't know, I just feel a bit..." Louis didn't know how to describe how he was feeling.

"I know, I am feeling it too...Damn I thought I could act all cool and do this like in the movies, but I am just so nervous and exited," Nick took Louis hand and smiled.

Louis remained silent, "Obviously you know why I did all this, in my defense...I had planned it all perfectly, wanted to surprise you with it, but then Liam went and stole my thunder...but that's not important anymore," Nick had a tendency to ramble a lot when nervous, usually Louis found it adorable but tonight it just got him more stressed.

"So...umm, what do you think?" Nick asked as he got out of his chair and walked to Louis side.

Louis swallowed, trying to find say something...."Think of what?" Louis said at last, playing dumb.

Nick scratched his head for a second, confusion marring his face but then he smiled and Louis' heart dropped.

"I am an idiot, of course you want me to do it properly," said Nick and pulled out a small box from his jacket.

Louis closed his eyes in resignation as Nick got on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger!   
> I promise to post the next update really really soon. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was some family emergency, sorry for the late update :)

The moment Zayn cut the call, he was attacked by two pairs of inquisitive eyes. "He is out, on a date," he said before neither of them could ask.

"Date? With Nick?" Liam asked while Harry's eyes went down.

"Who else? He said he will try to come by later," replied Zayn turning away, trying to not let Harry's dejected face bother him. But then Liam seemed to have remembered something and began cursing.

"I think Nick is gonna propose tonight!" he cried. 

"What?" both Zayn and Harry asked in unison.

"Tonight?" Harry repeated as he slowly sat down, as if accepting defeat.

"How do you know?" asked Zayn looking suspiciously.

"Well...umm, I ran into him the other day when I went to get your ring, turns out he was there for the same thing, we both promised to keep it a secret that's why I didn't tell you..." Liam trailed as he saw the look of pure agony on Harry's face.

An awkward silence fell over the room since both Zayn and Liam couldn't find words to comfort Harry. He was happy for Louis' sake and he knew that Louis would be happy but he couldn't stop slight despair in his heart. God had wicked ways, he thought.

"I think I am gonna go," Harry spoke at last.

"But Louis said he might come by...maybe you could wait for some more time," said Zayn, concealing the worry he felt.

"It's no use...I told you, if his happiness is with Nick, I won't butt in," Harry made towards the door.

"So you are letting this all go, just like that?" Liam asked.

"No, I won't let it go, I swear I would find the person who pushed Louis away from me, I _need_ to know," said Harry and Zayn knew that he was thinking of his mother.

"But shouldn't Louis know?" asked Zayn.

"He deserves the truth...but I won't be the one to tell him, I-I can understand his hatred for me under the present circumstances, but when he rejects me, even after after knowing the whole truth...I don't think I can take that, so I think I will leave that task to the two of you," said Harry as the finality of things seemed to settle into his bones.

"So, are you going to call your Mom?" asked Liam.

"No...I am going to visit her," said Harry.

"Doncastor?" Zayn asked and Harry nodded in confirmation before walking out.

Why does this remind me of that night? Zayn wondered as he watched Harry's car leave his driveway...and just then a slight drizzle started and he knew. Because tonight, was so silmilar to one which happened three years ago. Harry was breaking down at last, just like Louis had that night. And again, he was there as the witness, the helpless bystander. That night Louis had him as a shoulder to cry on, but whom did Harry have? He was all alone in this city, and Zayn felt even more disturbed.

"Liam!" Zayn shouted.

"Li...I am going behind Harry, I don't think we should leave him alone tonight and he doesn't have any other friends..." he said as he pulled on a jacket and picked his keys.

"Tell Lou to wait if he comes...and I love you," he said giving Liam a quick peck on the lips before dashing towards his car.

 

 

 

 

Louis head was killing him. His clothes were rain-sodden and seemed to be dragging him down. His whole body hurt, worst of all his head and his heart. He knocked on Zayn's door desperate to fall somewhere.

"Louis!" Liam said as he opened the door, looking surprised at his rain-soaked self. He walked into the house, and Liam rushed off trying to find him something dry to wear.

"Lou...what happened!" Liam asked as he pushed a towel into Louis hands.

Louis silently walked into the bathroom and pulled off his clothes. He knew Liam was worried but he didn't have it in him to talk, he just felt numb all over.

"Louis, you are scaring me, what happened?" Liam asked again as he came out into the guest room in the dry clothes Liam had provided.

"Do you have something for headaches? My head hurts really bad," he said at last, sitting down on the bed.

"I will get you an Advil," said Liam.

Louis put his head between his hands. It felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. His head was hurting so bad and it felt as if the pain was going to just kill him, but he could have taken that pain, only if his heart was not throbbing just as bad. 

While an Advil would take care of his headache, Louis did not have a remedy fro the issues with his heart. Moreover he didn't know for whom it was hurting...was it for Nick? or was it for Harry?

Liam was back with the medicine and Louis took them, after muttering a thank you. 

"Why did Zayn ask me to come by?" Louis asked.

"Umm....I, he- _I mean_ \- we wanted to talk to you about _something_ but then he had to go out on an emergency, he asked you to wait, can you wait?" Liam asked.

"Sure, can I sleep here tonight?" Louis asked.

Liam shrugged but then remembered Louis rain-soaked self from earlier and asked, "Where is Nick and what happened to your car?"

"Long story," Louis said shortly and Liam was about to question it but Liam's phone began ringing.

"Get it, it might be Zayn," Louis said and Liam went off. 

Louis did not want to talk about this night. Not tonight, not ever. He laid back on the bed as the day's event came scrabbling back. He closed his eyes in desperation and tried to tune out everything. He would deal with it all tomorrow, he just couldn't take anything more tonight. Tonight, he wanted to forget everything and just sleep.

"Lou..." he heard Liam calling but he lay still, pretending sleep. Liam deserved to know, but he couldn't talk right now. Of all people Louis knew that Liam would understand that feeling, remembering all the night's he had crashed at Nick's and his place after a fight with Zayn.

"I know you are faking it, but I get it....I will be here when you want to talk," Liam said before leaving the room. _Yes, he was right. Liam did understand ,_ Louis thought as exhaustion overtook him slowly, pulling him under.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are a bit hectic, so I don't know when I will be able to update. I will try to post as fast as possible, but I can't make any promises. 
> 
> I am sorry for keeping everyone on suspense...I promise things will take a turn for the better in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, here is the update...tell me what you think!

Louis opened his eyes open as sunlight blinked behind his eyelids. It took him a minute to realize that he was not at home. He was at Zayn's and with that all the memories from the night before came crashing back.

"Good morning," said Liam who was sitting at the dining table, as Louis walked in still in a daze. Just then Zayn came out from the kitchen with a breakfast tray.

"I was about to wake you up," he said looking at Louis and set the tray down.

Louis silently took a seat and poured himself some tea and began munching his breakfast. He was aware of Zayn's and Liam's weird looks and silent conversations but he ignored them. 

At last Zayn took the plunge. "Lou....are you okay? Liam said you were upset last night, and what happened with Nick?" 

Louis set his tea down and looked up at his concerned friends, "Nick proposed."

"Oh," that was all the response Zayn could manage.

"You don't look happy," said Liam his brows furrowed in confusion, but Louis' mind was far away.

"Lou!" Zayn called.

"I-I said no," Louis said quietly and got up from his chair.

"What!" Zayn and Liam shouted simultaneously. They hadn't expected that, especially since Louis didn't know anything about their recent discoveries.

"I didn't know what came over me...he had this beautiful dinner planned, flowers, candles everything! And then he got on one knee and it was all just perfect...I should have said yes, I had decided to say a yes, b-but...I just couldn't..." Louis said and covered his face with his hands in despair.

"Why?" Liam asked and Louis looked up.

"Does this have something to do with Harry?" Zayn asked.

Louis didn't reply, but his silence itself was an answer. 

"What did Nick say?" Liam asked.

"H-he was...I guess he was shocked, he never thought I would say no, I-I really hurt him Li....I didn't want to, I love him..I do...b-but I..."Louis was trying so hard not to break down. When had his life become such a mess.

"But you are not ready," completed Zayn.

"I should be ready...I-I thought I wanted this, I was happy with him...,"his hands were on his hair, pushing them away in frustration.

"Do you still love Harry?" Liam asked.

Louis was silent for a long time but at last he replied, his eyes trained on the floor,"I shouldn't but..." he closed his eyes as the truth he had been trying to avoid crashed into him.

Liam motioned Zayn to speak, but he hesitated a bit wondering if this was the right time. But then Louis seemed to remember and asked, "Why did you ask me to come by last night?"

"Ummm...Lou, I-that...," Zayn didn't know where to start.

"What?" Louis asked now alert to the strange behavior.

"Harry came here yesterday," said Zayn and seeing Louis eyes went wide in surprise and then anger, so he hurried to explain. And Louis once again sank to his chair as his world crashed around him once more.

 

 

 

 

"Last night...he looked to be in pain, Lou...when he left he had that completely broken look on his face, I couldn't let him be alone like that...so I went after him," Zayn said looking worriedly at Louis' stoic face. 

"Is he okay?" Liam asked.

"Couldn't find him..I searched a lot, but..." said Zayn remembering the night before.

"Maybe he left to Doncastor right away," Liam suggested and Zayn nodded.

"Doncastor?" Louis whispered more to himself than the others.

"Yes, he was determined to find who was behind all this," said Liam.

Louis slowly stood up walked into the guest room, two minutes later he was out with his stuff, "Where are you going?" asked Zayn.

"I-I am going to Doncastor," he said.

"Louis?" Zayn asked remembering his oath to never return to that place.

"I have to go Zayn...I need to know who, why? Three fucking years...Oh God! Harry! and...and what do I do?" Louis asked his face pale and eyes glassy.

"Louis...calm down! We will find a way...just calm down," Liam said pushing Louis back into a chair.

"I don't know what to do, Harry didn't leave me! I-I hated him all these years thinking....and he, I what do I do, and Nick what..." Louis held his head between his hands, his headaches once again back with full force.

"Louis is right. I think we should all go to Doncastor," said Liam at last.

"What?" Zayn asked.

"I mean, all of this happened there, so the answer also lies there, Louis...despite whomever you choose," and Louis looked up at that but Liam continued, "despite whomever you choose, you need to have a closure, and I don't want to let you go there all alone, so I say we all go."

"Fine," Zayn agreed after a minute and Louis nodded.

"Let me grab some stuff," said Liam and walked inside.

"What about Nick?" asked Zayn to Louis, "Shouldn't you tell him that we are leaving?" 

"I-I said I need a few days to think, and said I will be staying with you guys...," Louis said.

"Well, that's good...hopefully you can come to a decision in a few days," said Zayn and he too went inside to grab his things leaving Louis to his very confusing and muddled thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the fic exchange I talked about....don't forget to check it out guys :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews for the last chapter! OMG they were so awesome! I love you all and I really wanted to reply to everyone of them, but unfortunately I was nowhere near my laptop....thank you so so much :) Especially those of you who make it a point to leave comments after every chapter. I read everyone of them, and each of them sends me to cloud nine. :)

“Nick? Are you there?” Louis asked as silence continued to prevail over the phone. He had called him up in an attempt to explain everything, before they left for Doncastor, but the response from the other side seemed to be far worse than he expected.

“Nick! I know I really hurt you a lot, but you do understand why I did it, right?…I-I need to get a closure, until then I can’t decide…and I couldn’t say yes to you when when my mind and heart is split into two halves like this…I love you, b-but,”

“But you love him too…”Nick completed for him.

“I am sorry…”Louis said knowing full well that the words were meaningless.

“Two years…Lou, two years and never once did I think…,” Louis could hear gasps from the other side and his heart broke.

“I-I…Nick,” Louis searched for anything which would make this all better…but he had nothing.

“I get you, I know I would do the same of I was in your place, “Nick said at last, some control back in his voice. “Ju-just come back to me, once you get things sorted…,” he said as Louis still struggled for words.

Louis pulled his hair back in desperation. He wanted to promise Nick that he would, but then the image of Harry who had taken the brunt the past three years came to his mind and he chocked back a sob, as his mind and heart waged wars again.

“I love you,” Louis said hoping that was enough.

“Love you too,” Nick said and Louis held onto the phone, even after he heard the click on the other end.

And that was how Zayn and Liam found him. He broke down in the arms of his two closest friends in the middle of their dining room and they held him till he calmed down.

 

 

“We need to go,” he said once he felt he could breathe once more.

“What about your office?” Liam asked as they moved to help Zayn who had already gone out with the luggage.

“I already called them for you,” Zayn said as he began loading stuff into Liam’s jeep.

“Huh?” that was the brilliant response Louis came up with.

“Yes, I called your office and talked to your boss Simon, said that there was a family emergency and that you would be missing in action for a week,” said Zayn.

“And he agreed? And what about Harry?” Louis asked.

“It took some convincing, but he gave in at last, the guy really seems to like you…, and you are Harry’s boss right?” said Zayn.

And Louis nodded absentmindedly. Everything still felt like a dream…he just couldn’t wrap his head around it. Has he been living a lie the past three years? And who would do something like this? Who would want to hurt him like that?

And a face did spring to Louis’ mind….but no, it couldn’t be him, yes…his stepfather had disowned him but Mark really won’t go that far, right?

He remembered the disgust on Mark’s face the day he came out, maybe…no, his Mom would never stand for it…would she?

Questions kept revolving in his mind and he almost missed what Zayn was saying.  

 “Can’t believe we are going back,” Louis blinked as it registered in his head that he was really going back. He was scared, but he couldn’t help the small spark of hope…what for he didn’t know.

“Me neither,” Louis said at last, his mind taking a trip back in memories as they started their voyage.

 

 

 

_“Lou…,” Louis smiled as he recognized the voice which was calling out for him. But he remained in the shadows, waiting for Harry to walk in and see the surprise he had planned._

_“Lou…wh-,“ and Louis knew Harry had found the card he had left, the last one. Throughout the day Louis had left cryptic notes for Harry and had send him on a wild goose chase through the town…at last his boy  seemed to have pieced it all together…the last spot, the one where they first met, the football stadium._

_He waited with baited breath as Harry’s footsteps became audible, and he heard the gasp as Harry discovered the gift he had left._

_“Did you like it? Louis asked coming out of his hiding spot._

_“He is gorgeous…,” said Harry as he took the two month old Pomeranian into his hands._

_“So you like it?” asked Louis, still a bit anxious. This was the first time he had bought a gift for someone with his own money. Yes, part of it had come from his savings but the other part…he had made it himself. He had worked day and night to save enough to get Harry the perfect gift and now seeing his gorgeous dimpled smile, Louis knew every moment he had spent waiting tables last summer had been worth it._

_“But this must have cost a fortune…,” Harry began starting to look worried, but Louis shot him down immediately._

_“I am your boyfriend…and it’s your birthday!” said Louis. He knew Harry did not have the easiest childhood growing up, and he wanted to make him special_

_“Lou…my birthday is next week,” said Harry with a smile._

_“Yes, but I got him yesterday and couldn’t wait until next week to introduce you,” said Louis with a huff._

_“I am glad you introduced us right away,” Harry said and pulled Louis into him with his free hand for a kiss._

_“I love you,” Harry said once their lips parted._

_“Love you too…” said Louis as he once again captured his boy’s lips for another kiss._

“Lou…Lou, wake up!” called Zayn, but Louis tried to swat him away, content in his dream, kissing Harry and playing with their new puppy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas folks....I know I am late but it's the thought that counts right? :P
> 
> Wow....it's been a busy week for me and not in the best ways either. And I know I haven't posted an update for almost a week. For all those who have been patiently waiting...thanks a lot xxx

"Mom, just tell me the truth," Harry shouted, fast losing his patience as his mother continued to evade his questions. Anne had been thrilled by Harry's visit until he had revealed the purpose behind it.

"Harry, I told you everything there is to know!" She said, but she refused to look him in the eye.

"Please stop lying, I already know about the letter you left Louis, or do you deny that too...?" Harry asked.

"Letter...," Anne hesitated but Harry walked forward and forced her to look him in the eye.

"For God's sake, Mom, just tell me...," he said his frustration and anger evident in his voice.  
"Harry, it's been three years...just let it be," she said closing her eyes, unable hold his glance any longer.

"Yes Mom! Three years of misery for me...three years of betrayal for Louis, three fucking years of lies and deceit...I had enough. I need the truth...I lost Louis, but I at least need the truth," he said.

"You are still in love with him?" Anne asked an expression of shock evident in her face. Harry ignored the question seeing how stupid it was.

"I-I had no other choice! I couldn't choose my one child over the other," at last Anne whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry his eyebrows shooting up in confusion.

"After Louis' Mom and sister left that day, his step-father came here," said Anne timidly.

"What? When? Where was I?" Harry asked.

"You were out, it was just me...I was making preparations to go to Gemma, Jo had promised to send the money along by that night...didn't think it would be Mark who would be bringing it ," said Anne.

“What did he say?" Harry asked already suspecting the truth.

"Gemma...she was framed," Anne said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked incredulously.

"She wasn't really an addict...he had planned it all, Mark didn't... He wanted to separate Louis and you, and he used Gemma for that," said Anne, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Mom, you are not making sense," Harry said breathily, the truth refusing to sink in.

"He made it seem like Gemma was part of a gang...but actually it was her boyfriend, he had drugged her and she got...b-busted...and then Jo and Lottie came pretending to help us, it was all just...I had no other choice but to obey him...or else, Gemma...," sobbed Anne.

Harry's ears were ringing, he remembered how angry he had been at his sister...he was such a fool...of course Gemma would never do something like that on her own choice. "Why didn't you just tell me?" He shouted.

"What use would that have been...we were powerless Harry, Mark had money, power, influence...I just had you and Gemma...a-and I couldn't lose either of you, so I did what was best for the both of you!" Said Anne.

Harry fell silent. He had nothing more to say to his mother, so he walked into his room and locked it, before falling into his bed as the truth began to sink in.

  
She was right, what could he was done? Tell Louis? And what could Louis had done? Mark had played with his sister's life as a bait...hatred like he had never known poured from his heart as he thought about the lengths the cold hearted monster had gone to separate him from Louis.

Louis! How would he react when he knew all this... Harry knew that Louis would be heart broken. Despite whatever he might say, Louis still loved his family...and knowing that they had done something like this would break him into pieces...

At that moment Harry was glad Louis had someone to lean on, Nick would get him through it all...Harry thought.

Louis and Nick...they must be engaged by now. Harry felt some kind of sick pleasure in knowing that despite whatever Mark had done, Louis had still ended up with a guy.

He tried to envision the face of a beaming Louis holding the hands with Nick, ignoring the painful clenches of his heart....but even then it was the image of a nineteen year old Louis, kissing him in front of the whole cafeteria that he saw just before his mind drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
Harry woke up disoriented, the scene with his mother had kept replaying in his mind... He shook his head and searched for his phone, whose shrill ringing had woken him in the first place.

At last he found it under his bed and answered it seeing that the caller was Zayn.

"Why the hell where you not picking you phone...I have been trying to get you since yesterday..." Shouted Zayn.

"Sorry... I was not in a mood to talk last night," said Harry. He slowly got up from his bed and looked around. It was dark...how long had he slept?

"Look, we are here in Donacastar...are you at your Mom's?" Zayn asked.

"What? I told you to stay with Louis...why are you here?" He asked.

"Well, I was worried about you, and since we are here now, you can do nothing about it, we are staying at a motel near by, should we come to your place or will you come here? We need to talk!" Said Zayn.

"I will come there, just give me the address," Harry said with a sigh.  
  


 

Zayn cut the call and turned to face Liam and Louis.

"Did you tell that I am here?" Louis asked.

"Nah...Thought we could surprise him," Zayn replied with a smile.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is up! Hope you guys like it :)  
> More than 100 kudos.....I can't believe this. Thank you so so much!! You guys are the best. I am so grateful that you are taking time out to read this fic. xoxoxoxo

Louis was pacing the room, his forehead marred with lines of worry. Who had wanted to separate him and Harry that badly? Numerous images flashed in front to his his eyes, including that of his own mother. "Fuck!" he shouted at last in frustration.

"Lou, just calm down! Harry will be here soon, and then we will know the truth. He must have surely got his Mom to talk by now," Liam tried to console him.

"How can I be calm Liam? I-I..what is the problem with people, I can't believe someone went to this extent..." Louis plopped down on the bed in despair.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Zayn who had been watching silently moved to open it, while Liam sat down next to Louis.

"Harry! Come in," Louis looked up as Zayn welcomed Harry inside. Blue eyes met green...and Louis felt breathless. Harry looked shocked, surly their last meeting must be playing through his mind, the one in which he stormed out after shouting at Harry...Louis thought. Should he say something? But what? He couldn't find any words either...he cleared his voice and pulled his eyes away towards Zayn, pleading with him to speak.

"Umm....We told Louis everything and he wanted to come here," Zayn said, mentally kicking himself for thinking it would be a good idea to surprise Harry.

"That's...nice!" Harry replied at last his eyes still on Louis. 

"Did you speak to your Mom?" Liam asked sensing the awkwardness which was beginning to spread.

"I did!" Harry said and Louis looked up to see that the earlier shock in his face had transformed to acute sadness.

"What did she say?" he spoke before he cold stop himself.

Harry at last looked away from him, as if he couldn't bear to stare at Louis when he revealed the truth..."It was your family!" he said at last.

"His family? As in everyone?" Zayn asked in disbelief.

"I-I don't know..." Harry sighed.

"Why don't you explain? From the beginning, what exactly did you Mom say? About the letter and everything?" Liam asked.

Harry  was silent for a while and then he turned towards Louis and began to speak. 

  


  


"So Mark was behind all this?" Zayn asked in disbelief as Harry finished off.

"Yes, it makes sense...he hated me, right?" said Harry his eyes still focused on Louis.

"It doesn't make sense!" said Liam.

"Why not?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Well, what did Mark gain from all this? I mean...yes, Louis was his heir and was supposed to take over the company, but he left. I don't think Louis even met him, since the day he left home. And why only you? If his aim was to really ensure Louis never ended up with a guy, then why did he do nothing to Nick? I am sure he could have tracked us down very easily...,"said Liam.

"I did meet him once," Louis said silently.

"What?" Zayn turned around in surprise. "When? And How come you never mentioned it before?" he asked.

"I-It was just around the time I got the job at the magazine. I was beginning to recover from Harry's..." Louis stopped, and tried to rephrase. "I mean I was just getting over Harry..." it still seemed to come out wrong and Louis looked down in frustration. 

"Anyway, he came to meet me at the office. He rambled a bit about how much he had been right about Harry, he said he would forgive all that happened as a childish mistake if I followed him back home, and that my Mom and sisters were waiting for me and all that."

"And what did you say?" Zayn asked.

"It just made me sick...his words made everything I had done so far wrong, I-I got mad and asked him to leave. But then he began calling me names and forbade me from seeing my mother and sisters ever again. He also said that my sisters believe that I was disowned because I stole money from him...," said Louis.

"Fucking hell," Liam cursed in anger.

"Then what happened?" Harry asked.

"Mr Cowell was passing by, he overheard us and came to see what was happening," Louis continued. 

"H-he threatened Da- I mean- Mark, it ended in almost a fight...but Mark left by swearing that he would have nothing to do with me anymore and that I was dead to him from now. He said I could dally with whomever I fancied, and he couldn't care less, because I was no longer a Tomlinson," Louis said with contempt.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Zayn asked.

"You were out of town...I thought I will tell you once you get back, but when you got back...you had just met Liam and was so happy, I just didn't want to drag you into my problems again, not after the six months you had spend taking care of me...You were happy for once and living your own life, I didn't want to bother you..."Louis trailed off.

"Fuck you Lou! Bother me? Of course you should bother me! That's what friend's do!" Zayn shouted in anger. 

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me about this....not once in all these years!" he grunted cutting off Liam who had been about to defend Louis.

"Zayn, I am sorry!" Louis said looking upset.

"Take your sorry and shove it up your ass," said Zayn, before storming out of the room, his eyes fiery with anger. 

"Zayn....,"Louis called out but he was already out.

"It's okay Louis....give him some time to cool, I will check on him!" Liam said patting Louis on the back, before leaving to find his hotheaded boyfriend, leaving Harry and Louis alone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Folks!
> 
> You want a smut scene....I want one too! It's coming soon!  
> For now read this almost...umm...just read it!

He was alone in the room with Louis, a very miserable looking Louis. For once Harry did not know what to do. A thousand questions were there in his mind but he dared to ask none. Did Louis really believe him? Why was he here? What about Nick? Did he propose? 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked at last to mask his awkwardness.

Louis looked up and seemed surprised. In his own misery, he had not noticed that it was just him and Harry in the room.

"I-I...," Louis tried to find words, but he couldn't find his tongue. 

"Zayn will come around...he is just very protective of you...always was, remember? Thinks of you as a little brother," Harry spoke hurriedly.

"Mmm," Louis responded looking down again. He fisted his hair in frustration.

Louis watched Harry's shoes as they moved to find a spot on the sofa. Silence prevailed over the room for who knows how long. It could have been only minutes but it felt like hours to Louis.

At last he found the courage to speak, "I-I guess I owe you an apology," he said looking up towards Harry.

Harry who had been lost far away in his thoughts frowned at him as the words registered.

"I-I was very rude to you these past few weeks, and I-I feel like I have let you down...I am so sorry," Louis whispered, unable to even speak aloud as guilt washed through him.

"Louis!" Harry got up from the chair and was kneeling next to him as soon as he saw a tear slip down Louis' face.

"I-you did nothing wrong!" Harry said patting Louis knees. What he really wanted was to take Louis in his arms and soothe him but he didn't think Louis would want that, not from him. He wondered again about Nick, but was pulled back as Louis began speaking again.

"No Haz...it's my fault. My family did this to us...My Mother, Sister...all played a part. And Mark...I considered him my father! I knew he hated me b-but I can't imagine that he went to this extent...," Louis seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown and it broke Harry's heart. Louis had always been the stronger one of the two of them...always taking care of Harry. But now Louis needed him.

He didn't know who moved first but suddenly Louis was openly weeping in Harry's arms, his face was on his chest, arms around his shoulders, tears soaking Harry's shirt. 

"Lou!" Harry whispered, his arms slowly taking their place around Louis' waist. Having Louis in his arms, it was pleasure and pain mixed into one. But his pleasure nor pain did not matter now, all that mattered was the guy who was holding on to him, the one whom he had always loved.

So Harry held Louis, his arms patting his back, murmuring soothing words until the latter quietened down. Louis at last seemed to have gotten a better hold of himself and slowly pulled away. Harry did not want to let go but had no other choice.

"I am so sorry, I just...," as Louis stumbled for words,Harry remembered the Louis Tomlinson, he used to know...the one who always had a come back, the one who never ran out of words.

"It's okay Lou, I get it, you were upset and you really needed a shoulder to cry on...I know how hard this must all be for you," said Harry distancing himself a bit more from Louis.

"It's just that I am so lost...I don't know what to do! My fucking family practically wanted to destroy my happiness, they hurt yo, I hurt you and then I hurt Nick and now I hurt Zayn...what am I doing? It's seems like I just make everyone around me unhappy!" Louis asked in frustration.

"Louis it's not like that...yes, I was hurt, but that's not your fault and I had forgiven you for that long back itself. And Nick loves you...you didn't hurt him! Tomorrow you will go back to him and then you can start planning your wedding, and just forget that all these happened," Harry fought to keep his voice strong as he tried to comfort Louis.

"And Zayn loves you....you did the right thing and once he calms down he will see that," Harry said, his back facing Louis now as he wiped away his own tears.

"There is no wedding to plan," Louis voice was small and tired.

"What!" Harry asked turning around wondering if he had heard it wrong.

"There is no wedding, I said No to Nick," Louis said, his tone still the same.

 "Why?" Harry asked.

Louis who had been staring at the wall pointless till then turned his blue eyes to Harry, they seemed to pierce Harry's soul.

"Why? You are asking me why?" Louis asked a bit of his old self seeping into his voice.

"I guess I am," said Harry, still confused.

"Because I still love you, you moron!" Louis shouted.

 

Harry blinked. "You love me?" he asked in a daze.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Louis asked walking closer to Harry. Harry ran a hand through his hair as the words settled in. Louis rejected Nick...he still loved him.

"Really?" Harry asked, and was surprised at how breathy his voice was.

"I tried everything, you know. I fucking hated you and tried everything and anything to pull you away from head...as time went on I guess...I guess I learnt to suppress it. And then I met Nick and I- I don't don't know...I don't even know why...it's been three fucking years! But I do know that I still love you!" Louis said the last part in a whisper as if he didn't dare speak it aloud.

"I love you too!" said Harry and then Louis was once again in his arms, Harry's mouth peppering kisses all over his face before at last finding his mouth. And they stood locked in their embrace, Harry's arms running across Louis back as Louis tugged at his long hair, their tongues exploring each other.

Harry tugged at Louis' lower lip and was pleased as he whimpered in response. "Lou!" Harry moaned as their mouths separated and then Louis was pulling him back towards his lips, as if he was as insatiable as Harry. 

As Louis continued his assault on his mouth, Harry felt himself growing hard under his pants, Louis felt it too and with a groan he grinded his own cock against Harry.

"Baby...," Harry moaned again and began tugging at Louis' shirt desperate to get him undressed, and then his hands trailed further down to Louis' cock. He palmed it through  the material of the jeans and made to open the fly.

"Haz...no!" Louis suddenly pushing his hands away and moving out of their embrace.

"W-we can't do this!" Louis said as if in pain.

Harry felt as if a bucket of cold water was poured over him. He looked at Louis standing across him, his cock in full attention behind his jeans, just like his own.

"W-Why?" Harry asked getting more embarrassed and flustered by the second.

"Nick! I-I can't cheat on him!" Louis said his voice filled with sadness.

"Oh!" that was all Harry could say back in reply.

"Wait..let me expl-", Louis began but got cut off as Liam opened the door.

He blinked in surprise, and looked between the tow as of them, as he saw Harry's and Louis' disheveled faces and straining cocks.

"What the hell!" Zayn who had followed behind Liam spoke for both of them and Harry just wanted a hole to open up on the floor and swallow him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have completed 20 chapters! I feel proud!  
> The story is 3/4 done I think...I can't give an actual number of chapters remaining since I might add or delete depending on your response.


	21. Chapter 21

"I am sorry! I over reacted," Zayn murmured.

Louis was silent. His mind was not on Zayn. Harry had walked out of the room minutes after Liam and Zayn entered. Louis winced as he remembered the hurt on his face when Louis had pulled away from him. He wanted nothing more than to go out and erase it but he didn't have a clue about to do that. He couldn't give Harry false hope. Not when his own mind and heart were in conflict.

"Louis!" Zayn called.

"What should I do Zayn?" Louis asked his best friend. 

"I have made such a huge mess of my life! I can't hurt Harry, he had already suffered enough on my behalf. But I-I can't just leave Nick either!" he said.

"So you did think of leaving Nick!" Zayn asked.

"I-I...,"Louis staggered. The truth was before him.

"Louis, I think your heart has already came to a decision! You just don't trust it, I guess?" said Zayn.

"I can't leave Nick! We have been together for two years!" Louis shouted in frustration.

"Okay then, there you have it. You made a choice. You can't leave Nick!" Zayn replied.

"B-but Zayn.." Louis began.

"Lou...I am your best friend! I have seen you with Nick and I have seen you with Harry, and I know whom you find it more difficult to let go. You want them both happy, but life doesn't work that way. Sometimes in life you have to give up somethings to gain something else. And remember ultimately it's your happiness that matters. Be sure you are making the right choice, or else you might regret it for your whole life," said Zayn.

"But what is the right choice? I-I don't know what's right and wrong anymore!" said Louis.

"Right and wrong is for you to decide Lou," Liam's voice chimed in, Louis turned around in surprise having forgotten his presence in the room.

Louis sighed. They were just talking round in circles. But this much was clear to him, he needed to make a choice and make it soon.

 

 

"Li, can I borrow your jeep?" Louis asked.

"Sure! But where are you going, it's quite late!" asked Liam, as he threw it into Louis' waiting hands.

"I-I will explain later, and don't wait up for me!" he said as he walked out. 

Once he was in the jeep, Louis let out a long breath. There was a reason he didn't tell Liam where he was going. He needed to do this alone. 

Night had fallen and the roads were empty, adrenaline pumped through his veins as he got closer to the house he used to call home. Memories flashed before him as familiar roads and houses emerged. He had once loved this place, had envisioned a life here. But it had been stolen from him, and he was going to face the thieves tonight.

He was still on his adrenaline high when he knocked on the doors of his house. The door opened, and a servant walked out.

"I am here to see my family!" Louis spoke.

"But who are you, Sir?" the man asked.

"Let him in, Troy...it's fine," a man had emerged behind the servant. Mark!

The servant moved out of the way and Louis walked in, glaring at Mark. 

"Louis! It's such a surprise...why don't you come to the dining room?" Mark said.

"Where's my Mother?" Louis asked, his voice awfully quiet, struggling to contain the anger waves which hit him at the sight of the man who was responsile for all the complications in his life.

"She is in the dining room. We were having a quiet family dinner, actually...you are welcome to join, of course," Mark said leading him further inside.

Louis was a bit taken aback by Mark's behavior, the last time they met portraying a sharp contrast, but before Louis could comment on it they reached the dining room.

His eyes met that of his Mom, staring at him in surprise. All his sisters were there too, Daisy and Phoebe were whispering, Felicity looked confused, and Lottie was talking to...Calvin Rodgers!

Louis remembered the night he had ran into Calvin at the restaurant. Rage coursed through him as he saw that the slimeball had his hands around Lottie. 

"What is he doing here?" Louis asked.

"He? Oh...Calvin is a part of the family now! He and Lottie are dating," Mark said with a smile. Calvin smirked at Louis from the side, and Louis' hands itched to punch him.

"Louis!" He looked up at the voice of his mother, "Take a seat, I will set a plate for you."

"I am not here for pleasantries! I need to talk to you and my mother, alone!" Louis said to Mark. 

"Very well, if that's what you want, we will talk after dinner!" Mark said and Louis knew there was no scope for argument when he spoke in that tone.

"Fine! I will wait in the drawing room, till you are done," he said knowing he won't be able to take another minute in the room with his sisters, with the weight of their parent's lies on his shoulders.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting comments!
> 
> When I said 3/4th of the story is done...I did add that the number of chapters would depend on the response I get.  
> A lot of complaints about not enough larry...happy days are coming! Larrry days are beginning. 
> 
> And about the drag in the storyline...I only meant to make the story more believable.

Louis was fuming by the time he made it out of his parent's home.He clenched the letters in his hand unconsciously, as the vents of the night played back in his mind. Mark had proudly gloated that he was indeed the man who had pulled away Harry from him.

_ "Why?" Louis asked Jay who had been silent during the whole exchange. _

_ "Why? Because I wanted my son happy!"  she had shouted back. "All I ever wanted was to never see you struggle in life, Mark made that possible and then you had go and ruin everything...what does that boy have which we couldn't give you? What's so special about him that you chose t leave me...me Louis?" _

Louis put his head on the steering wheel...it felt like he had lost his family all over again. He had blamed it all on Mark so far, but now knowing that Jay had played an equal part killed him. 

Louis looked again at the letters, Lottie had pushed them into his hand as he was walking out. All of them were from Harry....He slowly opened the first one and began to read. 

He didn't think it was possible but his heart broke even more as he read letter after letter, each speaking of Harry's love for him, each a further proof that all he had believed was false. Louis was swimming in tears by the time he finished them all. 

He didn’t know how long he sat in that jeep, reading and rereading the words pouring out from those letters, but sometime after the first signs of light appeared on the horizon a choice became clear in his eyes. 

Harry opened sat up bolt in his bed as someone pounded on the door. His Mom and stepfather were away for the night, and he himself had came in rather late after his encounter with Louis. Pain coursed through him as he remembered those moments.

The feel of Louis’ lips on his. His fingers on his hair and arms around his shoulders…for the first time in three years Harry had felt alive, and then he was dead once more the moment Louis pulled back in shock….the moment the memory of another entered Louis’ mind.

Pain laced through his Harry’s heart, how much more hurt can he take before breaking down completely. Every time he lost Louis, it felt like he was losing a part of himself.

Harry opened the door slowly and was shocked to find a bleary red eyed Louis standing in front of him. He looked bone-tired and weak. 

“Louis! What happened?” Harry asked pulling him inside on instinct.

Louis raised his hands which were holding a couple of papers, and thrust them into Harry’s chest.

“What is this?” Harry asked in surprise.

“This? These are the letters you wrote to me! Every single one of them…why do you even love me Harry? I was the biggest dick to you…why do you still love me?” Louis asked.

Harry took the letters…Yes they were his, written in desperation and sadness though out his first year in New York. 

“I don’t deserve you!” Louis whispered.

“Louis…,” Harry started but Louis interrupted him.

“I hurt you again last night…You are the one person I loved more than myself and swore to protect at any cost. But time after time I just keep hurting you. I don’t deserve you,” said Louis.

“Louis, calm down! None of it was your fault…I could blame your parents but maybe it was all just fate. Maybe Nick is the one for you...,” Harry almost sobbed out the last part.

“No…you are the one for me. You are right about the fate thing though….fate brought you back to me and now I am not letting you go, never again!” Louis said, pulling Harry close as if he was afraid Harry would disappear again.

Harry hugged him back as the words registered in his head, “You are choosing me?” he asked in surprise.

“There was never anything to choose from…you were always it for me, that’s why I could never stop loving you even after you left! That’s why I couldn’t bear to say Yes to Nick,” Louis cried into his chest. 

Harry was crying too, still finding it too difficult to believe that Louis was his once more. 

“Is this real?” Harry asked at last.

Louis looked up at him…”I swear it is real and I swear I will never let you go again,” he whispered.

“What about Nick?” Harry asked sometime later. They were both huddled together on the sofa, Harry’s arms enclosed around Louis, refusing to let go...still terrified it was all just a really good dream. Louis had explained all that had transpired between his family and him earlier.

“I need to talk to him,” Louis said quietly. They were both quiet for some time but at last Louis spoke again, “Nick knows…he knew even before me.” 

“Knew what?” Harry asked.

“Knew that my heart was somewhere else…” Louis whispered.

Harry ran his hands absently through Louis’ hair. 

“I love you…,” Louis whispered huddled even closer to him.

“I love you too…,” Harry whispered laying a small kiss on Louis’ head.

“Where is he?” Zayn asked Liam. They were out in the entrance of their hotel, checked out and ready to leave.

“Zayn, I already told you…he said he will be here soon and us to be ready to leave, that’s all he said when I called,” said Liam patiently.

“You shouldn’t have let him go alone…,” Zayn grumpled.

“We are not his parents Zayn…he can do what he wants,” Liam said and before Zayn could argue they saw the jeep pulling over.

“Harry!” Zayn exclaimed in surprise as he saw the person who was next to Louis.

“So that’s what the late night excursion was about!” Liam said as he noticed their entwined hands. 

“It’s not what you think,” Harry tried to explain.

“We are thinking that Louis made a choice and good one at that…right Li?” said Zayn,

“Guys…I need to end things with Nick!” Louis said before they could speak anything else.

“So that’s why we are hurrying back!” Liam said.

“Yes…and you three have jobs!” Zayn added. 

Zayn and Liam tossed their luggage inside and took their spots. Louis looked at Harry, “Are you ready?” He asked and Harry smiled in response. The journey before them was long, but they were both ready to face it….as long as they had each other by their sides. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway thanks to all those who commented...it means a lot to hear from all of you!!


	23. Chapter 23

"So this is it?" asked Nick, his eyes were pained, holding back tears. Louis closed his eyes, unable to face Nick anymore. Every happy moment they had spent together in the past two years played back in his mind. It was so unfair on Nick...he knew he deserved a place in the deepest hell for what he was doing to the man before him.

"I am sorry...Nick!" Louis whispered. Sorry...that wasn't enough, Louis knew that! But that's all he had. He saw Nick biting his lips, his whole face contorted in anguish, next moment Louis was holding him, begging him for forgiveness.

"I guess I knew this would happen!" Nick said slowly after some time. Louis was silent. They were sitting down, Nick's head on Louis' shoulders.

"I guess I knew the moment I saw you with Harry...and then we had that fight remember? I understood then that you really loved him Lou! I knew that beneath all that anger, your first love was still alive!" Nick said, as Louis looked at him in astonishment.

"B-but...," Louis began, but Nick interrupted him.

"But I refused to let go without a struggle you know! I-I that proposal was my idea to hold onto you," Nick confessed. "I thought that maybe if I proposed, you wouldn't leave me. Obviously you were not aware of your own feelings! So I thought..." Nick trailed off.

Louis let out a long sigh. "It backfired!" Nick said slowly, "It only drove you away from me."

"Nick! I...When I said I loved you I meant it. I don't know how to explain it but I...I never thought Harry would come back or that things would turn out this way! I never meant to hurt you ever. I love Harry...always had, and I guess I always will! I knew you were going to propose. When I said no...it was not an impulsive decision. It was one I spent days thinking about. I couldn't say yes, not when I still loved Harry...," said Louis.

"I wouldn't have cared...," Nick said. 

"You would have grown to care...and then despise me too! You deserve to be someone's everything Nick! You deserve someone better! At one time...I had hoped to be that person, but that's not me Nick. Your guy is somewhere out there, waiting for you!" said Louis.

Nick nodded. "So...we are splitting!" He said, accepting it at last.

 

 

 

 

 

Harry was at his place, anxiously waiting. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. He kept looking at the clock every five minutes. Where was Louis? He would at least call right? What if Louis saw Nick and realized he didn't want to leave him? 

Fuck, he was driving himself mad. Louis loved him, he believed that...remembering the return trip from Donny. They hadn't spoken much, but Louis kept staring at him, and each time Harry caught his eye, he  couldn't help the small smile and the tug at his heart. 

He couldn't wait to start over with his Lou. It felt like it was a dream...he had won Louis back. He couldn't help the giddy feeling as he imagined a life with Louis. This time they would make it work! No more misunderstandings...he would personally murder anyone who came between him and Louis again.

Just then the doorbell rang pulling him out of his reverie...it must be Louis! Harry jumped to his feet and scrabbled towards the door.

But it was not Louis who was before him, it was Simon Cowell.

 

 

"I am sure you must be wondering about the purpose of my visit," Simon began once he was seated inside in Harry's apartment.

"I am curious!" Harry replied.

"Well, let me be honest...I was going through your file and I came across something interesting, I must say," he said.

Harry arched an eyebrow, in surprise, so Cowell continued, "You are from Doncastar!"

"So?" Harry asked, having a feeling where this conversation was leading to.

"So? Well it seemed a bit of a coincidence that your team head also came from the same place, attended the same schools and both of you didn't ever mention it!" said Cowell.

"Didn't think it was important," Harry muttered.

"So I hope it means that it's also not important that you and Louis were once dating?" said Cowell.

Harry looked up in alarm. "Come on, Styles....it was not that difficult to put together. Louis' first reaction to meeting you itself would have made it very clear that you two had history. But I had let it go considering that two of you seemed to be working well together, putting your past aside but..." Cowell trailed off.

"But?" Harry asked.

"But seems like all is not in the past...you two had been missing from the office for almost a week...I was concerned," said Cowell.

"Why should you be concerned? I had gone to visit my family!" said Harry defiantly.

"So had Louis! And Harry, you don;'t need to hide, I know everything about Louis' past. I just didn't guess that you were the guy that left him," said Cowell.

"I didn't leave him...it was all a mistake," Harry hurried to explain, but Simon stopped him.

"I am not interested in your personal life Harry....I just wanted to give you a warning!" said Cowell.

"What warning?" Harry asked.

"Our magazine has not prohibited inter-office relationships...but that does not mean that we promote it either, so if Louis and you have something going on..." 

"What if we have something going on?" Harry asked in barely suppressed rage.

"Look...I have been Louis' mentor for two years. He is talented...that boy. But it doesn't sit well with many in the office that he was promoted to this level at such a young age. And once people knows you two are together..."

"They will spread rumors that he got the job only because of me!" said Harry, his brows furrowed in confusion. Cowell nodded.

"So what do we do?" Harry asked. Cowell looked at him pointedly.

"No...I am not leaving him, I will resign. I started working in your magazine only to be closer to Louis in the first place! I will not let our relationship be affected by this job!" Harry said.

"You can't do that, we are launching the new section in two weeks....and it's all riding on your popularity, if you resign now where would that leave US? And where would that leave Louis? He is the head and he would be the one getting the biggest backlash!" said Cowell.

"I am not leaving Louis!" Harry said adamantly.

"Fine!" Cowell conceded at last. "Then atleast lie low for now!" he said.

"Lie low?" Harry asked.

"Keep it a secret, don't let anyone at the office know!" he said.

"But..."Harry trailed off not knowing what to say.

"It's not for long Harry...just until after the launch! Once the launch is a success...no one can say Louis didn't deserve the job!" Cowell said.

Harry sighed, thoughts racing through his mind, lying low...they could do that, right? And they were not dating yet, where they? They could keep it low key, Harry tried to justify.

"Okay...he said at last. We will lie low, I will talk to Louis," Harry said in resignation.

"Great....Perfect! I am sure you can convince Louis..."he said. 

"I better get going then...I will see you at the office tomorrow, I hope...there is not much time now! We need the launch to be smashing hit!" said Cowell, rising from his seat.

"I will let myself out," he said smiling before walking out, leaving behind a confused and worried Harry.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Harry was still trying to wrap his head around things when Louis arrived that afternoon.

"How did it go?" He asked, deciding to ponder on Simon's words later, once he saw Louis' downcast face.

"I broke up with him," that was all Louis said but his face betrayed his pain.

"Lou...," harry began to speak, his nagging worry worming his way back as he saw the despair on Louis' face.

"Don't ask! I know what you are going to say...but I made the right choice Haz, I know whom I want and it would be cruel of me to still keep Nick hanging, knowing that I can never give all of me to him, I-I just need a little time...," Said Louis.

"You can take as much time as much time as we want Louis! We will take it slow!" Harry promised, slightly relieved remembering Simon's words. If they were taking things slow...there would be no cause for worry. They won't be serious till the launch is over. He waited for three years...he could wait for two more weeks.

"Good...I am sorry that we can't go back to where we left things off...but we could begin over, right! Maybe start going out on some dates together and stuff...we could do that!" Louis said a small smile creeping into his face.

Harry's heart leaped at the thought of beginning over with Louis, "Sure!" he replied.

Louis smiled, and Harry returned it with a small smile of his own. Harry didn't know what else to say...he was exited! But he knew Louis was still upset over Nick....he needed to be more sensitive. He wanted to hug Louis and pepper him with kisses...pull him close till he is convinced that this is all for real! But he had to rein himself for now! Louis may love him....but he obviously cared for Nick too, Harry had to make peace with that. Harry could feel the awkwardness creeping in as they both fell short of words. How do you begin a new relationship with someone whom you were already in a relationship with? Harry wondered.

"Good!" Louis replied finally, his hands fidgeting, unsure what to do now.

"So...," Harry started, trying to find something to say.

"I was thin...," Louis also spoke at the same time. They both laughed at the awkwardness of it all.

"You were thinking?" Harry asked.

"Yes...I was thinking of going apartment hunting today...you want to join me?" Louis asked.

"Why? What happened to your old one?" Harry asked abruptly, before the answer struck him.

"Hmm...Nick and I got it together, so I decided to move out...it seemed fair," Louis muttered.

"Oh..," Harry said then continued, "I would love to help you find an apartment!" He was up for anything as long as it meant more time with Louis. He almost wanted to ask Louis to move in with him,but it was way too soon and would probably freak the hell out of him.

"Thanks!" Louis replied, but this time his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"So where do we start? Do you have any places in mind?" Harry asked, trying to not let Louis' smile bother him.

"Nothing...We have to start from the beginning!" Louis said. 

"Hmmm...well in that case, let's make a list!" said Harry.

"What list?" Louis asked.

"Of the living conditions, of course!" Harry said with a smile.

"I am not getting you," Louis said with his brows furrowed.

"Have you never went house hunting before?" Harry asked.

"Nope...I have only shifted homes twice, first time I didn't really care and Zayn handled it all...and second time, Nick and I saw one house which a friend of his was selling and we deemed it perfect!" Louis said.

"Well...this time we are going to have some fun!" Harry said, pulling out a paperpad and pen.

"Fun?" Louis looked skeptical. 

"Yes...now tell me fast, one bedroom or two bedroom?" 

"Two."

"Apartment or condo?" 

"What's the difference?" Louis asked.

"Well apartments are better for shorter span of time, condo's are good if you plan to live there for a longer time,"

"Hmm...I don't know," Louis said, "Maybe I will see both and then decide."

"Fine...," Harry said scribbling that down, and they spent the next twenty minutes deciding Louis' 'conditions' as Harry called it.

At last Harry said, "Now we contact the real estate agents!" 

"Okay...let me see online," Louis said pulling out his phone.

 

 

 

 

 

"Wow, who would have thought it's so difficult to get a place to stay around here?" Louis said after an hour on phone with what seemed to be the third real estate agent.

"Well, if you didn't have all these conditions...it might have been easier," replied Harry.

"What? Seriously? Whose idea was it to have all these conditions in the first place?" Louis asked.

"I din't know you were going to have so many, did I?" Harry replied.

Louis scrunched his nose in frustration. " I still say we go and see the one the second agent was talking about," said Harry.

"But it does not have a Jacuzzi!" Louis replied.

"Which is a stupid reason to rule out a perfectly good apartment, before even seeing it!" Harry deadpanned.

"Fine, I will call Danielle up and see when we can visit it!" said Louis, rolling his eyes.

"Great...do that! And maybe we could see the one in Mayfair too..." Harry suggested.

"Whatever! But only because they have free Wifi!" said Louis, as he dialed the agent.

 

"Come on Lou! Wait up!" Harry shouted walking fast to catch up with Louis who had walked out of the apartment after just five minutes in there. Their agent Danielle also scrambled up to get to him.

"I am not living in that place!" Louis said.

"May I ask why?" Danielle asked, with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Because it's thievery, that's why! They are asking way too much for a place like that..." he said.

"But you didn't even see it properly!" Danielle asked in surprise.

"I saw enough...and I know that you also know that the place is overrated," Louis said, now facing the agent. Danielle looked flustered and turned away.

"So we are back to square one...you didn't like the other one either," Harry said.

"What was the problem for that?" Danielle asked.

"The area is too congested!" Louis replied.

"I am sorry...but this is not working! Call us if any other place which matches his conditions open up!" Harry said to her, as Louis continued to scrowl.

"Okay...I will keep you posted!" Danielle said throwing a glare at Louis.

"What is your problem?" Harry asked, once she was out of earshot. 

"The problem was with those apartments...," Louis said defiantly and began to walk. Harry looked at him skeptically.

"It's...It's just you know...I have never lived on my own! I am twenty five years old almost twenty six...and I have never lived on my own! And now that I am doing it...I want it to be perfect!" he said.

"I get it...we will find it, don't worry!" Harry said after a second. They had stopped a bench and Louis had plopped down on it.

"Oh...I forgot! If you moved out where are you staying at the moment? Are you crashing at Zayn's?" he asked sitting down beside Louis.

"No...at a hotel! I think, I have given them enough grief in the past two weeks...and Zayn and Liam are not that quiet at night," Louis said with a smile.

"I bet! Maybe you could crash at my place...," Harry said.

"I don't think that's a good idea...," Louis replied slowly, but seeing Harry's face change he hurried to explain, "I mean...we have decided to take things slow...and if we live under the same roof, I know it's gonna be impossible...we will just end up fucking like rabbits!" 

"And that would be bad?" Harry replied.

"Not bad...that would be really good I expect...but in the long run..."Louis trailed off.

"I get it...we are taking it slow," Harry said, though the doubts still poked in his head.

"Hey...guys!" They turned around as they heard Danielle's voice.

"Why are you back?" Louis asked, scrowl back in place.

"I had forgotten about this one apartment...it had almost gone off the market, but then the owner didn't like something about the potential buyer or something, it's in Chelsea!" she said.

"Great...when can we see it?" Harry asked, perking up.

"Give me a minute...and we will see," Danielle said pulling out her phone.

"I have a good feeling about this one!" Harry whispered, Louis din't look convinced.


	25. Chapter 25

"Maybe this one would be good!" Harry tried to convince Louis as Danielle continued to speak on the phone.

"I don't like her!" Louis whispered. Ever since the woman had seen Harry she had been making these not so subtle glances at him, but of course Harry didn't notice. 

"You can come see the place tomorrow, I will text you the address and meet you there!" Danielle said, putting the phone away. 

"Okay...we will be there!" Harry said with a smile, and Louis could almost see the woman swooning.

"If that's all...we will get going now!" Louis said cutting in before Danielle pissed him off even more.

Harry frowned at Louis noticing his weird behavior but didn't say anything, instead he reached out his hand for Danielle to shake.

"Would you like to join me for lunch tomorrow...after I show your friend the apartment, of course!"Danielle asked with a smile and Louis had enough.

"No, he won't and he is my boyfriend!" Louis said glaring at the woman.

"Oh...you guys are together?" She asked looking surprised.

"Yes, we are..." that was all Harry said, taken aback by Louis outburst. 

"That's okay...I am sorry! I didn't think...," she started but Louis was fuming.

"Think I was good enough to be his boyfriend?" 

"I didn't say that!" Danielle said looking really flustered.

"I think we will go now!" Harry said seeing the expression on Louis' face. He took Louis' hands and began walking away with long strides.

"See you tomorrow!" He shouted without looking back, pushing a very furious Louis into the car.

Once Harry was inside Louis said, "We are not seeing her tomorrow!"

"Why not?"

"Really? She was making a move at you?"

"So? She just asked for a date....which you declined, I might add!" Harry said looking at him pointedly.

"What? Did you want to go out with her?" Louis asked.

"No, I didn't! You know that...but why are you so angry about this? She was flirting, okay! But she didn't know we were a couple, did she? There was no reason for you to be so...jealous" Harry tried to reason, 

"I had every reason to be jealous!" Louis replied furiously.

Harry just smiled and started the car. For some reason he felt happy that Louis got all possessive, Louis was jealous!

It was all silent for a moment and Louis admitted, "I just got you back...and I don't like sharing you!" Those words made Harry's heart soar.

"I am all yours...always was!" Harry said, turning for a moment to look at Louis.

"I know it's not very fair...Here I am still mourning over Nick and then getting all possessive over you!" Louis grumbled. Harry remained silent...his eyes fixed on the road.

"Thank you...," Louis said and then continued as Harry shot him a puzzled look, "For waiting all this time for me, for trusting me...and for being so patient with me!" 

Harry stopped the car on the side, and turned towards Louis, "I love you Lou...and I said I will wait, I know that everything is not going to be right within a day....but this time around I will not let anything come between the two of us," and then he pulled Louis close for a short kiss.

But Louis seemed to have other ideas, and soon his hands were tangled in Louis short hair, and Harry's well styled man bun had come loose under Louis' nimble fingers, as their tongues danced a slow dance.

Unlike their other kisses so far...this one was almost sweet, their mouths finding their old rhythm...igniting past memories, and burning to create new ones.

"Haz...," Louis whispered in need once they pulled apart for air, Harry's eyes were glazed, and a small tear fell from one, trailing it's way down his cheek. Louis watched it silently for a moment before kissing it away, "No more tears...," he whispered pulling Harry close. 

Harry had been so strong! He had fought for them, even when Louis had given up. He could only imagine how life must have been for Harry the last few years...he had Zayn, Liam and Nick. But whom did Harry have? Louis decided then and there that he would make it all up to Harry....give him all the happiness he can. 

"What happened to your old car?" Harry asked, they were still parked on the side and was still holding each other, and at some point it had begun to rain, causing another bout of memories to rush in.

Louis was silent. That car had held so many memories...and he had destroyed it...pulled it apart, Harry seemed to understand his silence, "It's okay, Lou! It was just a part of the past...we can create new memories now...,"

"I am sorry!" Louis whispered.

"Stop apologizing for things which were not your fault Lou! Forget everything, let's just enjoy this moment now..." Harry said cupping Louis' face in his hands. Louis sighed...and then pulled Harry close for another kiss. Harry was right. This felt good, he wanted this moment to last forever...it was perfect, just him and Harry, in their own little bubble...all problems set aside for once.

And so they continued to kiss, the slow falling rain a steady beat for their erotic dance, their hearts slowly beginning to mend, creating a new memory, a new beginning, a second chance.


	26. Chapter 26

"I want the final draft on my desk by the evening," Louis said to Sophia, without looking away from his laptop. Sophia was the new member on the team, and the sole writer excluding Louis. She was eager to please and worked really hard, which suited Louis.

"Louis, check out these pictures!" Niall said barging into the room without bothering to knock, "Hello, Soph!" He said shooting Sophia a flirty smile once he caught sight of her.

"Niall! I was in a meeting...you should knock!" Louis said, but Niall was not listening his attention was focused on the brunette chick. 

"It's Sophia!" She said to his with a trace of annoyance, "And will you stop checking me out!" 

Louis sighed, "Sophia, you may go now, and don't forget about the draft!" He said.

Niall continued to watch her walking away until Louis called him out.

"What! She is gorgeous, do you think she will go out with me?" he asked.

"She is your co-worker!" Louis muttered knowing full well he had no right to judge.

"Well, the office policy does not strictly say we can't date your co-worker! And look who's talking!" He said giving Louis a pointed look.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Louis said, not looking at Niall's face.

"Cut the shit out, Lou! I know about you and Harry! And don't worry...I am not gonna blab! But personally I think you have nothing to be ashamed of!" He said.

"How did you..," Louis asked, alarm bells going off in his head.

"How did I know? Well....the tension between the two of you was evident from day one, the look on Harry's face the day Nick came to office was enough for even a blind guy to see that the man is in love with you, but you for some reason seemed to hate him, but this morning I saw you both talking and I saw _that look_ on your face!"

"What look?" Louis asked.

"Extreme fond! I have never seen you like that! Even with Nick...and it's was not that difficult to figure the rest out! You both were on leave the same days, I think you fucked it out, right?" Niall asked gibing Louis a small pat on the arm.

Louis sighed. Was this what everyone thought? Was the whole office gossiping about them? And did he really care?

"Look, it is not really like that...Nick and I ended things! I am just starting to see Harry, we haven't done anything...," he said a small blush creeping to his face.

"Bro...you don't need to convince me! I had my reservations at first, but Harry is a good guy...I am happy for you!" Niall said smiling.

"Does anyone else in the office know?" Louis asked.

"The team is suspicious, I think...but no one else has put it all together, as far as I know!" Niall replied.

"Okay...we want to keep it that way for now," Louis said and moved to look at the pictures Niall was holding.

"Who took these?" He asked, observing them with interest.

"I found them on a blog...the guy is pretty good to be honest! But he doesn't have much followers or anything...but his pictures are genius! Any chance we could include them...," Niall trailed off seeing Louis' face.

"I know we decided to bring in new photographers only after a certain period, but maybe we could include just one or two...I mean, right now, it's just mine and Harry's clicks. wouldn't it be good to have a little diversity?" he asked.

"You are right...just give me some time to think about it! And also to run it past Cowell," Louis said taking the pictures from Niall.

"Okay...you are the boss!" Niall said flashing his smile again.

 

 

 

 

"Are you kidding me!" Louis asked looking at the apartment building Danielle had suggested.

"What?" She asked him in confusion.

"Umm....I stay in the same complex!" Harry explained to her.

"Oh...let me show me the apartment, then!" Danielle said, quickly realizing that she might just have found the perfect place for Louis.

"We could be neighbors!" Harry said excitedly and Louis smiled back at him. The prospect of being close to Harry was certainly inviting. He took Harry's hand and quickly followed Danielle, slowly getting exited.

The apartment itself was beautiful...and yes it had a Jacuzzi, much to Louis' delight. And it was just minutes away from Harry.

"I will take it," Louis said the moment the moment he had a quick glance around.

"Are you sure?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, I have a good feeling about the place....it feels homey! I want this one," Louis said.

Harry who had been inspecting the kitchen came out at the moment, "Louis! This place is perfect, you need to take it! Or else I am taking it!" 

"Well then it's a good thing, I am taking it!" he replied with a smile, and moved to give Harry a hug.

At that moment, Danielle excused herself to call the owner to make their offer and Harry took the chance to get a quick kiss, which very soon turned to a full blown make out.

"Umm...neighbors huh? I can get used to that!" Louis whispered against Harry's lips, before once again invading his mouth with his own.

"This feels really good!" Harry moaned as Louis clung to his body.

Right then a discreet cough pulled them away from their haze and they scrambled apart, remembering their location. 

"I have made your offer! And the owner has agreed to meet you!" Danielle said, not bothering her smirk.

"Great!" Louis whispered and then cleared his throat, feeling the breeziness in his voice.

"We need to leave now! I will call you once the meeting is set...," she turned and began walking away and once they entered the elevator she turned around and said, "Sorry about the other day...I didn't know you two were a couple, I must have been blind, I think!" She said giving an apologetic smile.

The elevator dinged, "By the way, you two are damn cute together!" She said leaving a surprised Louis and smiling Harry behind!

 


	27. Chapter 27

"This guy is good!" Harry said looking through the pics Niall had shown Louis. They were both at Harry's place and he had cooked dinner.

"He is...How do you feel about including his stuff in the launching edition?" Louis asked while munching away his dinner. Harry looked through the pics once again.

"That would be a great idea...but how will we convince the board to bring in new photographers so early? You said, you will have the full reign only after we reach the goal right?" Harry asked putting the pictures away. Too lazy to get up, he began to eat from Louis' plate with a sly smile.

"Get your own plate...," Louis grumbled, Harry just smiled wider and continued eating. Louis shook his head, but he couldn't keep the scowl in place watching Harry smile so bright. And when Harry offered to feed him, he could no longer control a smile of his own from breaking through and soon they were both feeding each other.

"Simon is reasonable...I was thinking of meeting him tomorrow. If we could convince him, we will be fine." Louis said snuggling closer to Harry on the couch.

Harry froze at the mention of Simon's name. Between all the excitement of getting Louis back and the launch of the new section he had completely forgotten about Simon's warning.

"Haz...," Louis called noticing the change in demeanor.

Harry looked at Louis, the small smile on his face was rapidly vanishing with worry lines replacing it. No, it was just one more week....they could keep it a secret for that long. There was absolutely no need to worry Louis by repeating Simon's words. And he didn't want Louis to think he got the promotion because of him.

"I love you, Lou!" Harry whispered to Louis quietly.

Louis was taken aback by the sudden declaration as well as the intense expression on Harry's face. Something was troubling him, Louis knew that...he just needed to find out what. He put the plate aside and climbed into Harry's lap, and then whispered in his ear, "I love you too baby... I never stopped loving you..."

And then Harry's arms were around his back and Louis was peppering small kisses all over his face, his own hands taking their place in Harry's curls.

"Did I mention that I love your hair long!" Louis asked, but dove in to kiss his lips not giving Harry a chance to answer. The kiss was filled with passion and need and Harry returned it with full fervor, his hands moving down to  cup his ass.

"Lou...," Harry moaned in warning as he felt Louis' dick grinding into his stomach. This was getting out of control, Harry's own cock was erect and tenting his jeans as Louis continued his assault on his mouth.

"Louis...please!" Harry's voice came out as a strangled breath as Louis' hands started to explore underneath his shirt. He didn't know whether he was pleading for Louis to stop or to keep going.

"My Hazza...," Louis whispered ardently, before kissing behind his ears and nipping his earlobe making Harry moan again. And he began attacking his neck, leaving little bites and kisses everywhere, before licking his pulse point while his impatient hands began pulling Harry's shirt out of the way.

"Louis...are you sure about...," Harry's voice was cut off by Louis' lips and he began grinding against Harry again.

Harry's shirt was on the floor by then and Louis tweeked and massaged his nipples and Harry groaned helplessly. And when Louis took a nipple in his mouth and bit down on it...Harry's cock jerked against Louis' ass and he couldn't help squeezing the perfect round globes he was holding.

Once he had played enough with Harry's nipples, leaving him a quivering mess, Louis slid off Harry's lap to kneel in between his thighs. Harry watched as Louis ran a hand though his jean clad dick, his eyes hooded with lust. His tongue peeked out to touch his top lip as he cupped Harry's cock in his hands.

The room was silent except for their heavy breathing, Louis' hands were shaking as he started to pull down Harry's zipper. Harry tried his best to be patient, to control his need...but the moment he felt Louis hand on him, he lost any semblance of control and began grinding into his hand with abandon.

Louis pulled down Harry's jeans and boxers to his ankles and licked his lips again at the sight of his cock. He looked up at Harry and saw his eyes were clenched shut in anticipation. He slowly ran a hand along the underside of his cock...a slow tease which made Harry moan again.

"Eyes open Haz...," Louis said his voice unusually raspy. 

Harry opened his eyes slowly and for a moment Louis was blown away by the lust and love he saw in those green globes.

"Don't tease me Lou!" Harry moaned as Louis remained frozen lost in the depths of Harry's eyes. At last, Louis gave him a small smile breaking the mesmerizing hold of their eyes to once again look at Harry's cock, before taking it in hands delicately.

Harry grinded against him again, clearly unhappy with the small lingering touches, so Louis squeezed him tight once before placing a small kiss on the tip which as purple with need. He licked and sucked the head laving attention on it while his one hand massaged Harry's balls.

"More...," harry moaned and Louis took mercy on him at last, taking him all the way into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Harry growled as he felt Louis' mouth around his dick. He had no words to describe the feeling, it felt more than amazing and he couldn't help winding his hands around Louis' short hair.

And Louis let him control the pace, let him use his mouth. So Harry thrust into him with abandon, lost in the feeling, lost inside Louis' warm mouth...and all the while Louis continued to massage his balls making Harry thrust deeper, his need reaching new heights.

And then he was hitting the back of his throat, and Louis took it all...deep throating him, massaging his cock with his throat muscles and Harry began pulsing with need. 

"Lou..., I am gonna come soon!" Harry moaned in warning but Louis didn't stop, instead he began sucking him faster, and looked up at Harry, his eyes glazed, lips red and hollowed out with his cock between them. Harry held the gaze and thrusted deeply again and this time Louis' teeth scraped across his cock, and Harry screamed out in pleasure....his need having reached it's peak, ropes of come squirting from his tip into Louis mouth. He watched as Louis swallowed it greedily as if he had been thirsting for it. His hands were tight in Louis' hair, holding him tightly so that he did not miss a drop. 

"Louis...," harry moaned one last time as the last bit of come left his cock, leaving his whole body loose and relaxed. His hands loosened from his hair, and he clenched his eyes shut again as the power of his orgasm exhausted him. He felt Louis' licking his cock clean and placing a small kiss on his tip again and moaned again. His need for Louis was suffocating him...and Louis seemed to understand because a moment later he was cocooned in Louis' arms his soft words playing a lullaby in his ears.

"Louis....," Harry slowly opened his eyes and was welcomed with a warm smile and kiss. A kiss which tasted of himself and Harry felt need shooting thought him again. He needed Louis now! Deep inside him...leaving his mark on him.

"Can we go to the bedroom?" he asked slowly, not daring to look at Louis face and not daring to hope. He couldn't take going slow anymore....if Louis rejected him now, he knew he would break apart.

But Louis' response was to kiss him again, slowly, igniting a slow burn deep inside Harry. And then he stood up, and whispered to Harry while pulling him to his feet, "Hazz...I need you too!" and kissing him again...his arms around his shoulders, clinging to his body...as if he couldn't bear to have any space between them.

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Louis' head was pounding...need, lust and love were bursting through him like a dam. He had waited long enough...he couldn't stop himself any longer. Who had ever thought that they could take things slow! He was an idiot. He loved Harry! And Harry loved him...that was all that mattered anymore! Everything else was in consequent.

Harry was there, on the bed, naked as ever, looking at him longingly. And Louis bit his lip as desire coursed through his body.

"Fuck! Harry...you are driving me crazy!" Louis growled, pulling his own clothes of in a frenzy. And then, Louis was climbing onto the mattress, on all fours, stalking up to Harry until he was straddling him.

Harry was too impatient by then, and pulled Louis down for a punishing kiss, which only fueled their need, "Just take me, Lou!" Harry whispered against Louis' ears when their lips parted before laying kisses across his jaw. Louis' stubble felt deliciously painful against his lips and Harry wanted to feel it everywhere right then.

Louis' hands were once more on Harry's dick which was again fully erect and pulsing. Harry looked at Louis' cock which looked purple with need and hurried to take it in his hand.

Louis let out a string of curse words the moment Harry touched him and began palming Harry's dick even faster.

"I can't hold on for long Haz...," Louis whispered before turning Harry around until he was on his stomach. And soon Louis' hands were on Harry's ass, fondling and massaging till Harry let out a cry of frustration.

"Lube?" Louis asked, looking down at the puckered hole in front of him.

"On the nightstand...," Harry moaned just as Louis began teasing his fingers back and forth across him perineum.

Louis was back within seconds the small bottle secure in his hands. And Harry felt cold liquid spreading on his ass cheeks, before one finger prodded into his hole.

"Fuck!" Harry cried out at the sensation and Louis pleased by his reaction added another finger.

And soon Harry was pushing against Louis' fingers, needing more....the two fingers were not enough. He needed more! 

Louis read his mind and just then added another one to the two, and Harry began to growl with his need for Louis. His cock was burning with the need for relief, and he could only imagine how Louis must be suffering.

"Now Lou! Do it now! I am ready..," Harry shouted and that was all the welcome Louis required to replace his fingers with his cock. He pummeled into Harry as need overrode everything else, letting out screams of profanity at the wonderful feeling which shot through him as Harry's tight ring enveloped around his cock.

Harry pushed back against him again, and Louis began to move reveling in the feel of it...he tried to take it slow, but Harry pushed again, in the mood for a thorough hard fuck.

And Louis obliged until Harry was screaming out his name in pleasure, ropes of cum squirting from his dick just as Louis emptied himself inside Harry. 

"Haz...,"Louis moaned one last time against Harry's sweaty back before pulling out and collapsing next to a Harry who was still struggling to catch his breath.

Louis ran a hand through Harry's long hair, caressing it fondly, and Harry slowly opened his eyes...and what he saw in them blew Louis away. His green eyes were misty and it took Louis a second to get that Harry was crying.

"Haz...are you okay? Did I hurt you!" Louis asked sitting up in panic.

Harry shook his head and pulled Louis back down, holding him close. After a second he said, "I was just a bit overwhelmed! It just...I just realized! I really got you back!" a small smile tugged at his lips even as another drop of tear fell from his eyes. 

Louis kissed Harry's chest and whispered, "I told you Haz...you never really lost me! You were there all along, though I buried you deep...I could never pull you out of my heart!" and Harry's hand tightened around his waist.

"I love you Harry!" Louis whispered, pulling strands of hair away from Harry's face.

"love you too...,"Harry whispered back, turning around so that Louis was spooning him. And Louis continued to run his fingers across Harry's hair and lay small kisses on his face and shoulders until Harry's eyes closed in slumber.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

"Lou...don't," Harry said pushing Louis away. They were in the elevator, and Louis had been taking the opportunity to get some snogging done.

"Why not," Louis whined pushing Harry against the wall and biting alone his jawline.

"B-because we are at work..," Harry said trying desperately to not give in.

"Ummm...I don't care," Louis whispered in his ear and moved to suck his lobe causing Harry to gasp out loud.

"There are cameras in here..Lou," Harry said pushing Louis away again.

"Fuck...,"Louis growled looking put off.

Harry sighed and took Louis hand in his, rubbing his thumb over it to soothe him.

But then the elevator dinged and people began walking in. Harry dropped Louis' hand suddenly as it burned him, the moment he saw the people. Louis looked at him in surprise but Harry was looking forward.

"Haz...," Louis called out once they were out of the elevator.

"Huh...," Harry turned around.

"Lou...I just remembered I have work to take care of...I will talk to you later," Harry said before Louis could speak.

"Okay...,"Louis said slowly and then suggested, "maybe we could have lunch together." 

"Hmm...I don't think I will be able to do that today, I told you...I have a lot of work, the launch is coming and there are a million things I still need to do..," Harry said. But Louis understood that Harry was evading him.

"Okay then, I will see you around," Louis said and watched Harry as he hurried away. What happened to him all of a sudden? Harry had been fine, this morning when they had woken up next to each other. Did he do something wrong last night?

Louis was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone, "Hello," he said answering it.

"Tomlinson, I want you in my office," It was Cowell.

"Is there any problem?" Louis asked.

"We will talk once you get here," Cowell replied and cut the phone. Louis frowned, wondering what it could be.

 

 

 

"I went through the pictures you sent," said Cowell once Louis was seated in his office.

"And," Louis asked.

"They are pretty good," Cowell said.

"I can sense a 'but' coming," said Louis.

"It's not that, Louis. The pictures are good. But it's the risk levels. You are under a lot of scrutiny now, the superiors are already skeptical of the whole thing, added with you sudden promotion...the level of risk we are carrying is pretty high," said Cowell.

"Why are the superiors skeptical now? I thought they were pretty happy getting Harry working for us," asked Louis.

"Yes they are...but they want the section to be just about Harry. Even adding Niall was a stretch in my part...," said Cowell.

"So what are you saying? Not take these pictures and just concentrate on Niall's and Harry's stuff?" Louis asked.

"I am not saying anything...It's your section, you are running it...so you get to decide. But if it fails...," Cowell paused.

"If it fails, it will all be on me," said Louis.

"Yes, so it all comes down to this. Do you want to take this risk?" 

Louis was silent. "Think about it...," Cowell said at last and Louis got up from his chair ready to depart.

"One more thing," Cowell said and Louis turned back.

"I know Harry and you have something going on...I already discussed this with him, but I say it again...lie low for now, try to keep it a secret at least until the launch."

Louis was astonished. Cowell had spoken to Harry and Harry had never mentioned it.

"From your expression, I take it that Styles didn't tell you about it," said Cowell.

"I-I...,"Louis tried to think of something to say.

"Don't say anything...just be careful, your job is on the line," Cowell replied.

 

Louis was stunned. He waled out of the room in silence. His mind contemplating. Why had Harry not mentioned anything? Where they going down the same path of destruction? Miscommunication and missed signals? Is it always going to be like this?


	30. Chapter 30

"You should have told me Haz," Louis said exasperatedly. They were in his apartment and he was pacing.

"I didn't wan to worry you, It was nothing big, we just had to be quiet until the launch...," Harry began.

"Can't you see that we are going down the same path once again?" Louis said cutting him off.

"I am not going through the same cycle again Harry...not again, I had already gone through enough heartbreak and pain to last me for a life time. I am not letting us mess up what we have again," said Louis.

"But Lou...think about your job, It's just until the launch, I love you and I don't want you to be poked at...I know how much you have worked for this and I am not letting anyone slight your efforts," Harry said fiercely.

"Nobody is going to...," Louis replied.

"They are and you know it. When we began seeing each other in high school, people called me a gold digger and many other colorful terms, you protected me then. And now it's my turn to do the same. I won't let anyone take away your hard work," said Harry.

Louis was silent.

"Just until the launch, sweetheart," Harry begged.

At last Louis sighed and nodded and then he was inn Harry's arms, kissing him with vigor.

"I love you so much...," Harry groaned as Louis bit his neck, the spot which always made Harry mad with lust. 

"Same," Louis replied back as Harry practically dragged him into the bedroom.

 

 

 

It was dark everywhere. The sun had set long ago. But they were still in the bed. They had slept for a few hours in between only wake up hungry for one another again. Right now, Louis was awake, thinking quietly listening to Harry's quiet breaths. 

"Lou...," Harry moaned right then, pulling Louis out of his head.

"Yes baby," Louis said pushing strands of curly air away from Harry's face.

"Love you..," Harry said, still in half sleep state.

"Love you too...," he replied and then asked, "You hungry?"

"Mmm," Harry replied and Louis smiled deciding to raid the fridge to find something edible. But when he began to move Harry's hand's tightened around him.

"Don't go...," Harry muttered.

"I will just us some food," Louis said.

"Nah...just wanna stay like this, forever," Harry said tightening his hold. Louis sighed and settled back in. It was just like old times. Harry always became like this after a fight. Somethings never change and Louis never wanted them to change either.

Soon Harry began to smother his stomach with little kisses which then trailed downwards causing Louis to let out a string of profanities. Who needed food anyway? Harry seemed to have found his own form of nourishment and Louis wan't complaining. 

 

 

 

A week had flown by. And somehow, suddenly it was the night of the launch. Louis refused to admit it, but he was nervous as hell. 

He knew he had done his best. Everything looked perfect. He ran his hands through the cover of the fist editing of _Styles and Clicks_. This would either make him or break him.

Just then a knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. It was Harry.

"You ready for tonight?" He asked.

"As much as I ever will be," Louis replied.

"It looks really good, doesn't it?"  Harry said taking note of the magazine in his hand.

"It's already out online, and the hard copies will go into circulation tonight, after the official launch," Louis said.

"Guys, did you hear?" Caroline said barging into the office right then.

"Hear what?" Louis and Harry asked in unison.

"The online sales are doing well, actually it is doing better than well, we already have around three million hits on our site. And not to mention tweets and mentions. People are loving the pictures, it seems. And it's not just Harry's clicks...they are of course quite popular," Caroline said smiling at Harry, "But Niall as well as the new guy you picked are dong quite well too..., in fact there is a lot of excitement to know who the guy is. He is coming tonight, isn't he? " asked Caroline.

"He is," Louis replied with a smile. They were doing this. It was going to be  okay. The online sales were doing well. 

"Anyway, I need to go and let the others know, tonight we are having a blast after the launch," said Caroline before walking out.

"We are doing it Lou..., " Harry said pulling Louis into his arms in ecstasy.

"Yes we are," Louis agreed, hugging him tight.

"We make a good team," said Harry, his dimples in full display.

"We do," Louis replied and then he was pulling Harry's face down for a kiss. His hands were soon combing through Harry's hair as he bit into Louis' lips.

Harry's hands cupped Louis' ass and squeezed them as Louis pushed him into the wall. "Fuck, " Harry growled.

"We can't do this!" Louis said panting into Harry's mouth.

Harry pulled away, need acute in his eyes, "we can't," he agreed.

Louis took a step back, trying desperately to get control of his breath. 

"Fuck!" Harry groaned right then and Louis turned around. The office door had been wide open. Anyone who passed by could have seen them. Shit.

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back folks. To be honest, I didn't want to write this fic for a long time. The negative comments really got to me, I am afraid.  
> So I took a break, wrote some other stuff...dark stuff (*you would know if you read Moments*). But every time I opened my account this one seemed to call out to me asking to be completed. I ignored it for the longest time, but not anymore. I have a new fic idea...something which I love almost as much as I loved his fic in the beginning. So it only seemed fair that I complete this one first.
> 
> I just want to apologize to anyone who really loved this fic...sorry I abandoned it for so long, and thank you for loving it. Because even now, this is one of my favorites and I promise to do justice to it. :)

"I can't thank you enough for this," Josh said to Louis. He was the young photographer whom Niall discovered.

"Hey, nothing to thank me for, your pictures were brilliant..you deserved this," Louis said patting his back. He caught sight of Harry on the other side of the room, surrounded by what seemed like a couple of fans. He couldn't help but smile at the image.

"I will catch you later, Josh," Louis said and made his way to his boyfriend. The launch was a success, the sales were even better than expected. It was almost midnight and very soon they would have no more reason to hide.

"Congratulations, Tommo...," a voice called out from the side distracting him then. Louis turned around in surprise and was met with the sneer of a co-worker. Louis couldn't understand the disgust and sneer in his voice.

"Simon Cowell's prodigy, the very talented Louis Tomlinson...the high and mighty Tomlinson! I should have guessed...of course you spread your legs to climb the ladder! Tell me..how rough did you let Simon fuck you to get the job here? Must not have been pleasant...the guy is twice your age after all! But you have upgraded now...so that must be better, Styles is at least pretty. Seducing him must have been a cookie....compared to Simon, fucking slut, no wonder Nick left you," the guy drunkenly slurred. Louis' legs were rooted on the spot. He knew that people were listening...everyone heard. Fuck. 

But before he could react the guy was on the floor, Harry next to him, face murderous. 

"How fucking dare you?" Harry shouted at the guy, "One more word against my boyfriend, and I swear you would wish you had never met me," he continued.

"Haz...don't," Louis moved to Harry, pulling him away, aware of the crowd around them.

"No, Louis...let them hear. You are my boyfriend and I am proud of it. You got that fucking promotion through your hard work...and if people are gonna think I had something to do with it, they can go shove their tongues up their arse, because I am not letting anyone put my man down, ever," Harry said, still glowering at the drunk man.

"What the hell is going on here," Simon's voice boomed in right then. He took in the sight of the drunk guy with a black eye and Louis' arms around Harry in silence.

"Is there a circus going on here or something," Simon asked at the crowd at last. "If not, why the fuck are you all standing around, it 's a bloody party," he said and the crowd scrambled pretty quickly.

"I asked you both to lie low," Simon hissed once everyone dispersed.

"He insulted Louis," Harry said eyes still on the retreating drunk man.

"Harry, calm down..he was just drunk, Simon...I am sorry," Louis said, trying to placate him.

"What's done is done...there is no use fretting over it. The launch is over anyway, nobody who sees the success of the feature can say that you didn't deserve the post Louis, and frankly the rest of them can just go to hell," Simon said.

"I think you should take Harry home now, he looks like he had enough of these shenanigans," Simon said before leaving them.

 

 

 

 

"Fuck!" Harry cursed hitting the hood of the car, "You shouldn't have let him be...why didn't you fucking say anything, Lou..he was insulting you and you were just there, listening," Harry shouted.

"Haz...calm the fuck down. He was just some random drunk guy...I admit I was shocked but, I am fine," Louis said.

Harry took a deep breath. Louis was not getting it...this felt so much like that day in high school. He pulled Louis into a hug then.

"I just love you Louis...I-I am never letting anyone talk to you like that...," Harry whispered. 

"I know...and I love you too! But I am fine, love. Let's just go home," Louis replied, running a hand through Harry's hair.

"Yeah...let's go," Harry agreed, reluctantly pulling away to let Louis open the car.

"Haz...," Louis called out as Harry was about to get in.

"What?" Harry asked, looking up once again.

"Thanks you, for defending me...," Louis said.

"You did exactly the same for me, in high school. What kind of a boyfriend am I, if I don't return the favor?" Harry asked.

Louis didn't reply until they were both in the car, "I never said this before...but you do know how glad I am that you came back. You had faith in us even when I didn't...you didn't give up...how can I ever be enough?" Louis asked.

"Fuck Lou...you are enough just as you are...and I am glad too, and we decided to put the past behind us remember? I love you and you are here with me now...that's all that matters," Harry insisted.

"Yeah...you are right," Louis said squeezing Harry's hand before starting the car.

"Did I ever say how much I love your new car" Harry said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Louis asked in surprise.

"Yeah...it's quite spacious, I mean the old one was pretty good too, but I am big boy now and this one looks like it has a lot of leg room in the back," Harry said a cheeky smile on his face.

"How much did you actually drink at the party?" Louis asked.

"I am not drunk Louis!" Harry replied.

"Well then why are we discussing your sudden love for my car?" Louis asked.

"Because I want to fuck you in this car," Harry said causing Louis to lose his control on steering for a second. Thankfully, it was pretty late and the traffic was pretty low.

"In fact I want to fuck you in the car and then blow you while you are perched on the hood," Harry said his lips dangerously close to his ear.

"Haz...," Louis warned but Harry's hands were already on Louis' crotch cupping his cock which was beginning to peek up in interest.

"Feel free to stop the car any time you want," Harry whispered, unzipping Louis pants.

"Fuck," Louis moaned searching frantically for a deserted spot. They were ten minutes away from home...could they make it? Fuck no...Louis pulled the car into the thankfully deserted roadside...just as Harry's tongue came in contact with Louis' cock. If Harry wanted car sex...who was Louis to deny him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is...a small epilogue and then we are done. Thanks to all those who supported as well as hated this. Both of you guys played a huge part in my growth as a writer. I know this story lost its course at some points..loose ends and all. But thanks for bearing with me :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Epilogue**

"How is New York treating you?" Zayn asked through the phone.

"It's treating me pretty amazing, not that I have seen much of it yet," said Louis. It was almost noon but he was still in bed next to a Harry who was lost to the world in sleep. Poor boy must be tired. After all he did all the heavy lifting last night.

"You have been there for a week, what do you mean you haven't seen much yet?" Zayn asked incredulously.

"Let's just say we were a bit distracted. But don't worry...me and Haz are meeting up a couple of his old colleagues tonight," said Louis.

"And I thought me and Like were the ones on honeymoon. There you are having monkey sex and here there is Liam dragging me out at ass O' clock in morning to see the sunrise" complained Zayn.

"You seriously woke up to see the sunrise? Are we really talking of Zayn Malik here? The Zayn Malik?" asked Louis in surprise.

"The things you do for love," Zayn sighed before adding, "Anyway it's not Malik anymore, it's Malik-Payne."

"That will get some time getting used to," Louis said with a smile.

"Hmm... So how long before its Tomlinson-Styles? Did you ask him yet?" Zayn asked.

Louis looked cautiously at Harry, half afraid he must have heard something. But no, he was still out.

"Not yet, but soon...I have it all ready," said Louis eyeing the bag in the corner of the room inside which a platinum ring lay safe.

"I better be the first one you call afterwards, I am taking time out of my honeymoon to give you support here, " said Zayn.

"Doesn't seem like I am keeping you from much from what you are saying," Louis replied snarkily.

"Hey, knock it. I did end up loving the sunrise...especially once I got fucked with that as the background," said Zayn.

"Too much information Zayn," said Louis.

"You asked for it. Anyway I gotta leave you now, Liam's back from the gym and he looks a bit too ravishing for me to waste time gossiping, call me once you propose, bye," said Zayn cutting the call before Louis even has a chance to say his bye.

"How is Zayn?" Harry asked sleepily as Louis put the phone down.

"You were awake?"

"Nah...Just woke up hearing you say his name,"

"Ohh.. He was being gross as usual...about him and Liam and their adventures with public sex," said Louis.

"As if we have never done that," Harry said with a smirk.

"Doing it and going around talking about it is different. Especially to the ears of their innocent best friend, " said Louis.

"Innoncent? you?" Harry said with a laugh.

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should corrupt the innocence a bit then," Harry said with a wolfish smile.

"Maybe you should," Louis replied with a smirk. Apparently that was all the permission that Harry needed to climb onto Louis and straddle his waist.

"Fuck I love you," Louis said grabbing Harry's hair to pull him close.

"You are lucky. I love you too," Harry replied just before locking their lips together for a kiss.


End file.
